Tormentor, Protector, Lover
by Togechu09
Summary: Link is a young boy who is just starting high school. On his first day he faces the irritation of being a Freshman, but he also attracts the attention of one of the school's bad boys... LinkxVaati Don't like, then don't read.
1. Chapter 1

Chu: Heeheehee! I'm baaaack everyone and with a new story! Of course you all remember Demi from my other story!

Demi: .....Hello. I guess it's good to be back.

Chu: Oh, be nice to the people! Without them, we wouldn't be motivated enough to startthis one!

Demi: I suppose....now tell them who this story is about.

Chu: Okay. You're joining me in another yaoi story, this time the pairing is VaatiXLink and it's AU. In this one, Zelda is Link's older sister; not canonical at all, but it seemed like it would be a good idea. Do the disclaimer Demi!

Demi: Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters.

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

*Link's POV*

My irritating alarm went off at 6:45 a.m.; an obvious sign that my summer was over. It was time to finally start high school as a

freshmen. Oh joy...the wonderful day that would start my torture for the next four years was finally here...and I wanted no part of it. Instead

of waking up and greeting the day cheerfully as I always did, I turned the acursed thing off and then rolled over to continue my peaceful

dreams in La La Land.

"LIIIIINK! WAKE UP YOU LAZY MORON!"

I groaned loudly and covered my head with my pillow as I heard my older sister, Zelda shouting at my bedroom door for me to get up.

"....Go away, Zelda..." I said quietly, but loud enough for her to hear. "Link, come on! Today's your first day of high school, aren't you

excited?" She asked as she gave herself permission to come in and start shaking me. "Noooo, I'm not. I just want to go back to sle-GAH! Get

off, Zelda!" I said, wide awake as soon as she sat on my back. She may be small, but she weighs more than she looks. "I'm not moving until

you get up." she said cheerfully and I just gave in, sitting up and throwing her off me in the process with a heavy sigh. "Alright, I'm up.

Happy?" I asked irritatedly as she stood and then nodded. "Yup! Now hurry and get ready! I can't wait to walk in through the door on your

first day!" she said and then with a flip of her long blonde hair, she skipped out of my room. _'Oh well....so much for sleep. Let the first day of _

_Hell start now.' _I thought and then began my new morning ritual of washing myself, getting dressed, and eating breakfast.

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

_'Ugh....where does she get all that energy?' _I thought to myself as I walked groggily next to my sister who was skipping and talking non-

stop. "Oh Link! I can't wait for you to meet all of my friends! They're going to love you! Oh, and there are a few people you need to watch

out for. I'll point them out during lunch, so don't worry about that. Now don't be scared; the upperclassmen are a lot nicer to freshmen than

they used to be, but they'll still look down on your inferiority." she said as we walked into the school. I'd only been in the building for ten

seconds and I was already being glared and scoffed at. _'...Great....I'm meeting her friends, getting to know the bullies, and being looked down on _

_by upperclassmen all in one day. I must be the luckiest boy in the world...'_

"Okay baby brother, this is your homeroom. Make me proud!" She said and then giggled, skipping off down the hall as I watched.

"...I'll never figure out where she gets that energy." I muttered to myself and then turned to walk into homeroom when I bumped into

someone. "Sorry." I muttered and then looked up at a tall, sexy, yet odd looking guy. He had this purple tint to his skin, lavender hair, and

piercing red eyes ...and under those eyes were two black tattoos. Those red eyes stared down at me blankly as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Watch where you're going, freshman." He said in a silky smooth voice that had a dark edge to it. He reached up and flicked me in the

forehead, walking away with a chuckle...or did he giggle? I just blinked myself back into reality and walked into homeroom, and for reasons

that I don't understand my thoughts constantly went back to the tall purple boy.

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

"LIIINK! DEAREST LITTLE BROTHER! OVER HERE!"

It wasn't exactly hard to pick out Zelda when she was waving her arms and shouting like a lunatic. My eyes rolled and I just silently

walked over to her and a group of other kids while ignoring all of the snickers that came from upperclassmen...and probably some fellow

fresmen. I sat next to Zelda who introduced me to her friends. "Link, this is Saria, Ilia, Anju, and her boyfriend, Kafei." she said, pointing to

each of them. I stared blankly and then gave them all a gentle wave as Anju squealed. "Ohhh...he's just so adorable, Zelda! You two look so

much like each other too." She said as Ilia nodded with a smile in agreement. "Yeah! I know!" Zelda said, giving me a hug. _'Oh great...I should _

_probably start acting like I'm happy to be here...' _I thought with a frown as I noticed the purple-skinned guy staring at me from across the

room.

He had this wierd, creepy smirk on his face as he watched me, just staring at me with those creepy red eyes. I blinked and then

turned my attention back to Zelda who had started to talk. "Okay Link, I promised to point out all of the bullies fo you. Now, there are

really only two guys that you've got to watch out for and they're right over there!" She said and then pointed out the purple-skinned wierdo

now sitting with a tall, muscular guy with greenish skin and orange hair. "Those two are Ganondorf and Vaati. They're bad news for

everybody, especially the freshmen. They single out one freshman every year and pull a vicious prank on them and it ends with someone

getting put in the hospital, emotionally damaged and scared for life, or in need of psychiatric help. So, I want you to steer clear of them,

alright?" She said, looking serious for the first time today. I looked over at Vaati who looked so harmless at the moment, just sitting there

and chatting with his friend, then at my sister's serious face and nodded. "Okay, Zel." I said and she did my least favorite thing ever: she

ruffled my already messy hair. "Okay baby brother!" she said cheerfully and started chatting with Saria.

I gave a frown and then took another look at Vaati; he was watching me again with that smirk. I saw his creepy friend, Ganondorf,

turn around after we had stared at each other for a full minute and give me a cold glare. I flinched visibly and then looked down, munching

on my food and wishing that I could just disappear at this moment. "Oh, looks like lunch is over. see you after school Linky!" Zelda said and

then skipped off to class. I sighed and then headed for the door to make my way to my next class. _'Godesses...just kill me now...'_

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

Chu: Woot! First chapter is done!

Demi: Indeed it is...let's see just how many people like this one....

Chu: You have no faith in my abilities as an author, now do you?

Demi: .....No.

Chu: ....Okay! Read and Review everyone! I'll give you a free cookie if you do! Come ooon. You know you lurve meh cookies. But if you don't

like how OOC Link and Zelda are, then I'll take it down and start a new story.


	2. Chapter 2

Chu: -in the corner of the room crying-

Demi: Oh stop it why don't you? I'm sure that there is a perfectly good reason why you only got one review.

Chu: Really?

Demi: Of course....you suck.

Chu: Oh shut up and do the disclaimer!

Demi: Very well....Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of the characters.

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

*Normal POV*

How Link had been put into an Honors Chemistry class with upperclassmen was beyond his knowledge. _'How in the world did I end _

_up in that class...? Okay, maybe I was the best in my Science class in Middle School, but still this is just __**wrong**__!' _he thought to himself as he was

shoved passed in the hall by all sorts of Junoirs and Seniors who had no qualms about shoving aside a scared little Freshman. He entered the

room at last and then looked around at the class; all of the students had already taken places and partners leaving the only empty seat next

to......Vaati of all people.

Link watched as Vaati gave him another grin; it made him frown slightly as he took a seat next to him. The bell rang and the

teacher nodded, deciding that now was the time to begin his lecture. "Alright now class, welcome to the exciting world of Honors

Chemistry..." He began and then began droning on and on about how much 'fun' chemistry was during the rest of the class. _'...Ugh...this dude _

_is so boring....' _Link thought to himself as he suddenly felt a light nudge on his shoulder. He blinked, then glanced up at Vaati; his red eyes

were completely focused on the teacher and gave Link no hint that he had been the one to nudge him. Link blinked and then looked down

at his notebook. There was something written on the first page in very elegant handwriting.

_Your name is Link, right?_

Link blinked and then looked up at Vaati who had a small smirk on his face; he must have been remembering how Zelda had shouted

across the lunchroom at him. He sighed and nodded, deciding to answer back.

_Yeah, my name's Link._

_Hello, Link. My name is Vaati, but I expect that your sister has already told you that'_

_Yeah, she did. So what of it?_

_Oh, nothing. You know Link....You've got a very cute face'_

This comment made Link blush a light red and he glanced at Vaati; he was glancing right back at him and didn't even look away

once Link was looking at him. They stared at each other for several moments until Link finally looked away, answering him back once more.

_W-What? You really think so?_

_Certainly...it's just adorable. Adorable how you can be so easily fooled to think that I'd even think to give a Freshman like you a second thought. _

_How pathetic._

Looking up at the older boy, Link saw that he was covering his mouth with his hand, his shoulders shaking lightly. Link's confused

stare turned into one full of irritation and anger as he realized that the older boy was laughing at him and he looked away from Vaati,

writing down something swiftly.

_Go fuck yourself._

_Oh, but I'd rather fuck __**you**__, my little Freshmeat._

Since Vaati seemed to have an answer for everything he said to him, Link decided not to answer this time, deciding to try and focus

on the teacher instead. Vaati didn't take well to being ignored by this puny little freshman and decided to teach him a lesson. Carefully, so as

not to let the teacher know what he was up to, Vaati reached over and under the table, then placed his hand onLink's thigh, massaging it

softly. Link gave a tiny flinch as he glanced over at Vaati's blank face, squirming as he tried to get his hand off of him. It was a bit hard; the

boy had an iron grip on him.

He heard Vaati give a light chuckle, but he again had to wonder if it was a giggle instead, then reached down and tried pinching him

to get him to let go. Vaati chuckled....giggled...whatever and just wrote something else down.

_Don't bother trying to hurt me...pain is pleasureable for me....as a matter of fact, please continue._

Link gave a soft growl at this and tried shaking Vaati's hand off, but it didn't work; Vaati had quite a strong grip even as his hand

traveled up his thigh slowly, getting dangerously closer to Link's- "Alright then class, that's the lesson for today. Be sure to complete the

homework for next class, because I'm collecting it as soon as you plant your rear ends into those chairs!" the teacher said as the class poured

out of the room. Link nearly vaulted himself out of the chair and took off out the door just to get away from Vaati and to his next class

where he'd be safe, knowingly leaving a very pissed off Vaati behind.

*Vaati's POV*

As I watched the blonde freshman named 'Link' rush so suddenly out of the classroom and then left myself, I couldn't help but chuckle

at how inexperienced he seemed. He obviously loved the attention I had been giving him before that irritating teacher interrupted. I had

been so close and then he went and ruined it for me. I looked down and noticed that Link'd left his notebook and smirked, picking it up. It

would be a good excuse to speak to him later. _'Oh well, I'm sure that there will be other opportunities to...'play' with that adorable little _

_freshman....' _I thought as my best friend, Ganondorf, walked up to me so we could go to class together. "Man Vaati, I've scoped out all of the

freshmen, and none of them seem like interesting enough targets." He said disappointedly as I just smirked and glanced up at him. "Well, it

just so happens that I've targeted the most adorable looking freshman that I've ever seen." I said as he looked at me in a confused way and

then realized something. "You'd better not be talking about that annoying Sophomore, Zelda's, brother." He said as I gave him a cold glare.

"Of course I am. He looks so fuckable...I bet he's a screamer...." I thought outloud as Ganon rolled his eyes. "You

were checking him out all through lunch and he was obviously checking you out too. I'm telling you now, Vaati, if you target him and then

end up falling for him, you're really going to regret it later." He said, trying to warn me. All I did was roll my eyes and gave him an annoyed

look. "Honestly Ganon...have I ever fallen for_ any _of my targets?" I asked, watching him shake his head. I nodded and then smirked. "So why

should this 'Link' kid be any different. Trust me Ganon, it's never happened before and it's not going to happen now. I'll play with him for a

little while...let him think I care and when I'm done...well, let's just say he'll be sorry that he ever met me....just like all the others." I said,

Ganon rolling his eyes again and shaking his head as we entered the classroom. "What ever you say, Vaati....what ever you say."

*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*?*

Chu: Uh-oh! Looks like little Link's been targeted by Vaati! What will he do to poor little Link!?

Demi: Really now....no one could be that perverted.

Chu: He's not perverted, he's just a very physical person!

Demi:....Whatever.

Chu: I will deal with you later. Please read and review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chu: Teeheehee!

Demi: Oh good lord, what's put you in such a good mood now?

Chu: You really need to be with me when I'm checking my email for reviews. Well, this time I got a nice handful of good reviews! Don't you just love the people?

Demi:.....Not exactly.

Chu: WHAT!? But you love me, right?

Demi: As my mistress, I am obligated to serve under your authorship. You said nothing about me having to like you.

Chu: You big bully! Fine! We'll talk about this later, but for now let's start the chapter. Do the disclaimer!

Demi: Alright. Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of the characters.

* * *

*Links POV*

After the bell rang to signal the end of the day, I let out a well deserved sigh of relief and then left the classroom. _'Finally....Day 1 of Hell is over. Now I just have to get my books out of my locker and then get my ass out the front door a quickly as possible!' _I thought as I made a dash down the hallways for my locker. _'There it is! Now if I could just make it without __**him **__seeing me...!' _I thought, but then my soaring heart crashed down into my stomach as I saw Vaati suddenly saunter over to my locker and then lean agianst it as if he owned it. That asshole!!!

I slowed down and then frowned, giving him a slight glare as I finally approached my locker and stared up into those disturbingly red eyes. _'......Okay, I have to admit, he's kind of good-looking, but why does he have to torment me!? And it's only the first day_!' I thought as he smirked at me and didn't move an inch. "My, my little Link. In a big hurry to rush home, I see. What's the matter? Do you not like it here?" He asked with a raised eyebrow. I rolled my eyes as I tried to think of a way to get him to move. "No, actually. I can't think of any reason to stick around this hellhole any longer."

Vaati simply chuckled, giggled, whatever the hell it was and then reached out and tilted my chin upwards so that I was looking into his eyes again. "Oh really? Well, I could think of a few good reasons." He whispered softly into my ear and then bit it._ 'WHAT THE FUUUUCK!?' _I thought and then immediately backed away from him with, hopefully, an angry look. "YOU BASTARD!! WHAT MAKES YOU THINK YOU'VE GOT THE RIGHT TO DO THAT!?" I shouted, not caring if I was loud enough to make people stop and stare. All he did was laugh that weird laigh of his and then shook his head. "Oh my precious little Link, I was only teasing you," He said and then whacked me in the head with something. ", By the way, you left your notebook in Chemistry." He said softly and I blinked. "Huh? Oh, thanks." I said and then reached out to grab it, but I was NOT expecting him to grab my wrist, pull me up until I was standing on the tips of my toes , and then kiss me on the mouth.

We stayed that way for a while, then he finally let go of me and handed the notebook to me. My eye twitched and I was about to yell, but my wonderful older sister (insert sarcasm here), Zelda, beat me to it. "VAATI! WHAT DID YOU JUST DO TO MY BABY BROTHER!?" She shouted, stomping over to us and getting right in his face. Vaati stared blankly at her and then shrugged. "It's called a kiss. And it was payment for bringing him his notebook that he left behind." He said and then turned his eyes to me, licking his lips. "Mmmm, vanilla." He said and then winked, which did nothing but make me want to gag. "I'll see you again tomorrow, my little Link." He said and then finally moved off of my locker and walked away. Instead of staring after him like a hrny schoolgirl, or checking to see if Zelda's brain was still functioning after being blown off so cruelly, I took the books I needed out of my locker and then tugged her towards the exit. Only when her face hit the sunlight did she finally start to speak.

* * *

My wonderful walk home couldn't have been any worse than what had happened in school. Now if I only I could get Zelda to shut up so I could enjoy peace and quiet! "-Absolutely NO way he's getting away with doing that to you! That jerk! You're going to have to be extra careful around him, Link! Vaati may look like just another pretty boy, but he's really sneaky and treacherous. I don't want anything to happen to you, so keep your guard up at all times! Okay?" She asked, looking at me. I just nodded so I wouldn't hurt her feelings and make her talk even more.

"Okay, good." She said and finally it was quite for the rest of the trip home. I love Zelda, but sometimes she needs a piece of duct tape over her mouth. As soon as we got inside, I went straight to the kitchen to make my dinner. Our grandfather, Smith, was there already; our parents died a few months ago so we live with him now. "Ahh, Link! How was your first day of high school?" He asked as I poured water into a cup of Ramen and placed it into the microwave. "Oh, I guess it was fine." I said and then watched the Ramen heat up with a frown on my face. _'If you call getting felt up and having your first kiss stolen by some purple-skinned bully FINE!' _I thought as my noodles finished cooking.

I grabbed my dinner and then turned to smile at my grandfather. "Guess I'll be going to my room not. They really piled on the homework even though it was the first day." I said as he smiled and then nodded. "That's my boy. Always putting your work as the first priority." He said and I nodded, excusing myself to rush to my room. Thruthfully, the only work I'd gotten was from my Chemistry teacher; the rest hadn't even bothered with it. I really just wanted time to myself to think, and most of my thougths went to Vaati._ ' That jerk...I can't believe he stole my first kiss! I am NOT gay! But...his lips were really soft- NO! Bad Link! Bad!' _I thought and then sighed, moving from my bed to my desk where my Chemistry things were. "Maybe homework will take my mind off of him..." I said to myself and then opened my notebook- only to see a note from Vaati staring me right in the face on the first page!

'My Dearest Little Link,

Since you so conveniently forgot your notebook, I took the liberty of writing this little note for you. I just wanted you to know something; I will have you my precious little blonde. There is no where you can run or hide. I will always come and find you. You are quite innocent, I imagine, but that will change soon enough....oh yes...soon enough indeed.

With Love,

Vaati'  
As I read the note, I felt my expression change from shock, to anger, to fristration, then back to shock. "What the Hell!?" I said and then tossed the vile notebook to the side and stood, backing away from it. _'W-What kind of creeper IS he!?' _I thought and then shook my head to clear my thoughts. "Okay, Link...just calm down and to your work on loosleaf...yeas, that will work." I said to myself as I slowly closed my notebook and then took out some paper and began my work. After I had finished, to save myself the trouble in the morning, I took a shower, put on my pajamas, and hopped in the bed. _'I don't know who that Vaati thinks he is...but I'll confront him about that note he left in the morning....that...perverted creeper....' _I thought and then finally fell asleep.

* * *

Chu: Ehehehehe...

Demi:....Not perverted, huh?

Chu: WELL! ....Shut up....

Mo: -prances around in the background- WHEEEE!

Demi: O.o ....Who is SHE!?

Chu: I'll explain later, okay! R&R! Oh, and I will no longer be attempting to double-space since my computer is always acting like a dick-face.


	4. Chapter 4

Chu: -.- Not as many reviews as last time....Tell me Demi....what's wrong with me???

Demi: I don't know, but I know what's wrong with ME. YOU'RE on my back!

Chu: Shut up and be nice, we have guests.

Demi: .....That reminds me...who ARE they?

Chu: Oh, the girl is Mo and the guy is Vash! They're friends of mine! Tehe.

Mo: Hi!

Vash: .....Now why am I here again???

Chu: Because I wanted you to be, now do the disclaimer!

Vash: Like I'd ever do the disclaimer for a story that has Fairy Boy in it!!!

Chu: WHAT WAS THAT!? -drop kicks him so hard he lands in the story-

Mo: o.o .....Uhhhh......wow.

Chu: Ummm, well it looks like I unintentionally added a new character! Hehehehe.....psst, Mo. Do the disclaimer while I find out how to get him back!

Mo: Okay, Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters. But...I guess she DOES own Vash.

* * *

*Normal POV*

Link sighed deeply as he walked with his sister to school, trying to focus on anything but his sister's constant whining about the day before. _'Well here we go....Day 2 of Hell will soon begin- GAH! SHUT UP ZELDA!!!' _He thought irritably to himself as he tried blocking out her loud chatter. "-And I want you to try and find either me or one of my friends whenever your classes are over so we can escort you to your next class; there's no telling what that perv is going to do to you or when he's going to do it. He's not above humiliating you in front of the entire school, trust me; I've seen it before." She said, trying to creep him out with a wide-eyed look, but all Link did was yawn and wave his hand in her face. "Yeah, yeah, sure....." He said, knowing that a whole new rant was coming.

"LINK! You shouldn't take this so lightly! C'mon, you're only a Freshman in your second day of high school and that asshole is acting like he-" She started, but then he cut her off. "Please, sis....I'm really tired and I don't need to hear this so early in the morning. I'll deal with him in my own way, so....could you please be quiet?" He asked as her mouth opened and closed, but no sound came out for the rest of the walk to school._ '...As it should be.' _He thought as they walked into the building. Zelda turned to look at Link and then frowned, sighing. "Well, just in case, I'll send Ilia to your locker so you won't be standing there alone like an easy target." She said, leaving him to walk to his locker alone.

_'I thought the point of her being with me was so that I wouldn't be here alone...' _Link thought as he took books out of his locker and then shut the door, only to yell in surprise and fall to the floor as he saw Vaati standing there behind the locker door. "UWAH! VAATI, WHAT THE HELL!?" He shouted as Vaati simply waggled his fingers at him and picked up his books for him. "And good morning to you too Link...." He said, trailing off as he looked at what Link was wearing and grinned. "Or should I call you 'Fairy Boy'?" Vaati asked as Link stood up and then gave him a confused look. _'Fairy Boy???' _He thought as he looked down at his shirt; it had a fairy on it _**(A/N: Yes....it's Navi making a cameo**__...).'Oh....'_ He thought and then looked up at Vaati with an irritated look crossed with a grateful one. "Uhh, thanks for picking those up. Now if you could just hand them to me.... " Link said and then reached out to take his books, but was further irritated when Vaati held them up and out of his reach. "Now why would I do that, my little Fairy Boy? We have so much to catch up on from yesterday..." He said, leaning down and nuzzling his nose against Link's gently. "Wha-da-da-da.....!?!?!?" Link said, stumbling over his words. Vaati giggled or chuckled, WHATEVER IT WAS, and then frowned as he suddenly heard Ganon calling him. "Vaati! I've been looking all over the place for you; I should have known you'd be here. Come on, you can play with the Freshman later." Ganon said as Vaati shrugged and then looked down at Link. "Looks like we'll have to continue our little chat later." He said and then swiftly stole another kiss from Link. "See you in Chemistry....Fairy Boy." He said and then dropped the books into Link's arms before walking away with Ganon.

Link stared after them with a dumbfounded look on his face until Ilia came up behind him and then giggled. "Either Vaati actually likes you, or he's targeted you as his next Freshman victim." She said as Link jumped, turning around and seeing her with a boy he'd never seen before. He was tall, about 6'4" with dark blue hair and a dark complexion. He had a lean body, but was very well toned with muscles, much like a ballet dancer. But the thing that stood out the most to Link were his eyes; an electric blue that was brought out even more by his dark skin. He simply grinned and waved at Link; much like he was mocking the way that Vaati had waved. "Oh! Link, this is Vash. He's a Freshman just like you are. He needed a little help finding his first class, so I'm taking him there myself." Ilia said as Link nodded, staring up at the taller boy. "Heh, what's the matter 'Fairy Boy'? Need help speaking? Or maybe after your make out session with your little buddy, you've lost the ability to speak." Vash suddenly said, his voice sarcastic and mocking, yet still so soft. Link blinked in shock and he frowned, shaking his head. "Of course I haven't! And that Vaati is no friend of mine!" He said as Vash rolled his eyes and then flicked Link in the head. "Whatever. Ilia, I think I can find my class just fine by myself. Thanks for helping." He said and then walked away.

Ilia simply sighed and shook her head. "Sorry Link. I guess he'll be the next top bully around here next year after Vaati and Ganon leave. Why don't you get to class and I'll meet you at lunch with everyone else?" She suggested as Link nodded slowly and turned away, walking slowly to his first class as the bell finally rang. And during his first and the rest of his classes before lunch, he couldn't get the soft lips of Vaati off of his mind.

* * *

*Vaati's POV*

After class, I'd decided to just go and fetch my little Fairy Boy from his class, but I suppose seeing me at his locker this morning was a bit too much of a scare for him. _'Perhaps I'll just get him from his sister during lunch...yes....that would be better.' _I thought and then walked to the cafeteria; Ganon was late as usual, so I decided to watch the door until my Link came. Surprisingly, Ganon came in first and then sat in the seat across from me, but I looked past him to see if Link was coming. "Oy, Vaati. I said I'm here." I heard him say. I merely waved and then continued my silent vigil. Ganon sighed and then shook his head as he watched me. "Vaati, you've been obsessing over that Freshman since yesterday. I know he's supposed to be your target now and everything, but c'mon, _I'M_ your best friend! You can't just ignore me!" He said, more like whined as I nodded and then smirked as I saw Link walk through the door with that purple-haired boy. _'What's his name now? Kafka? Kaife? Kafei? Yes that's it....Kafei.' _I thought and then stood up, finally looking at Ganon; his expression made me want to laugh._ 'I can't believe he's trying to pout.' _I thought and then opened my mouth to speak. "Stay here. I'll be right back." I said and then walked over to the table where Zelda and her friends were.

As Link was about to sit down, I grabbed his arm firmly and grinned as he turned to look at me. _'How cute is his shocked look?' _I thought as I gave his arm a light tug. "Oh no, no, no my precious little Fairy Boy," I started and then tapped his nose. "You'll be eating with me today." I said and began leading him to my table with Ganon when I felt a hard yank in the other direction. I growled and then turned to see his sister standing there with her hand on his other arm. "No way is my little brother going to eat with you!" She said and tugged him back. I narrowed my eyes and then pulled Link towards myself. I honestly wanted to smack her in the face for even saying such a thing; Link was mine! "On the contrary, he _is _going to eat with me." I said coldly and then wrapped an arm around his waist, pulling him out of the she-devil's grasp. "Wait, don't_ I _get a say in this!?" He asked as I looked down at him and shook my head. "Not at all." I said simply and then carried him over to my table. I sat him down in the chair next to mine and then sat next to him, smiling at Ganon. "I'm back, and look. We have a guest!"

*Ganon's POV*

"I'm back, and look. We have a guest!" Vaati said as he smiled at me. I didn't smile back and instead I turned my attention back to the tiny blonde Freshman that I'd watched Vaati carry here by the waist. I gave him a death glare and grinned on the inside as he jumped and then looked away. Vaati didn't like that and then flicked my hand. "Now, now Ganon! Be nice to my Fairy Boy. He'll think that you don't like him." He said as I merely grunted. _'...I really __**don't**__ like him, but you're a little too obsessed with him to get that, aren't you!?' _I thought as I watched the two of them silently. And it was completely sickening!

I watched as Vaati coddled him and gave the little idiot love pecks on the cheeks and lips. He didn't seem to be enjoying it, but it was still irritating to watch! I was gripping my knee so hard that I was probably drawing blood; I felt a bit of warm liquid there so I probably did. _'Damn it Vaati! Quit messing with that Freshman and give me some attention!' _I thought as the bell rang. _'FINALLY!!! Now maybe he'll-' _I started to think, but then Vaati stood up and pulled Link up with him. "Well, Link and I have the same class next, so we're walking there together! See you in Calc, Ganon!" He said and then walked away, pulling the protesting blonde away with him.

"DAMN that little Freshman to HELL!!!" I said loudly after they were out of my hearing range and I was about to stomp out, but then some tall, blue-haired, kind of muscular Freshman stepped up towards me; he actually had the nerve to walk up to _me_! "So...you don't like Fairy Boy either?" He asked as I snorted and crossed my arms. "And if I don't?" I asked as he shrugged. "Just thought I'd offer you some help in getting him back for stealing your friend." He said as I thought about it for a moment. _'Ever since Vaati'd laid eyes on him, he's been spending less time with me. And that was just __**yesterday**__! I'll....I'll get that blonde __**FREAK**__!' _I thought with a growl and then looked at him with a nod. He grinned and nodded as well. "The name's Vash." He said and stuck out his hand. I took it and gave it a shake. "Alright then Vash, I accept your offer." I said and the two of us walked out of the cafeteria. _'Vaati is MINE....He has been since I saw him Freshman year and I won't let ANYONE change that!'_

* * *

Chu: -in the background reading through a lot of books and conducting experiments-

Mo: Ummm, Chu's trying to figure out how to get Vash out of the story and back here with us so, I guess I have to do her commentary with Demi. -picks up note cards- She wrote them down for me, let's see.... "Oh no! Not only does Link have the sneaky Vaati to worry about, but now he's got Ganon and the now trapped in the story Vash on his tail too!"

Demi: Indeed he does....I simply cannot believe that I didn't see the whole Ganon is in love with Vaati thing coming! I knew he didn't like Link, but STILL!

Mo: -flips to the next card- "Yeah, I know. But I wanted to throw something in there so that the title could coincide with the story. But, I'll have to let the readers figure out how by themselves. I can't just give it away ya know!"

Demi: Yes...I know. -turns to Chu- Any luck, milady?

Chu: Uhhh....No. I guess he's stuck in there until further notice. I'll keep reading and everything. -goes back to trying to get Vash out-

Mo: Uhhhh.... -flips to the last card- Oh my.... "R&R everyone! If you do, Demi will take his top off!!!"

Demi: Ye- WHAT!? CHU-SAMA!!!!!!!

Chu: -shouts from the background- Well, you've got a nice hot bod! I know the readers would LOOOOVE to see it! Especially the ladies!

Demi: You are SO dead when I figure out how to get out of your servitude!

Mo: Hehehe....Oh boy... see ya soon!!!


	5. AN

Chu: Uggggggh….. –staring at the blank computer screen with a forlorn expression on her face-

Mo: Ehehehe…. Chu is having some technical difficulties with her laptop. You see, it fell of the edge of her bed and now the charger port is broken. She also wanted me to tell you that she will unfortunately have to put the story on hiatus until she can get her laptop fixed.

Chu: Yes….but in the meantime, I decided that you guys deserve a bonus, so I'm working on the next chapter while I wait to get the next one up. Also, I HAVE A CHALLENGE FOR YOU GUYS!!! Go over the chapters that are already up and try to figure out how the title coincides with the story. Tormentor, Protector, Lover is not just some random title I came up with. I put a lot of thought into it, so try to probe my mind and figure out how it brings the story together.

Mo: Ooooh! Can I try too!?

Chu: Uhh, sure , why not?

Mo: Yay! But…do we get something for figuring it out?

Chu: Why YES! As you know I AM an artist. The first person to figure it out gets to commission me to draw a picture of Link and Vaati! But I won't do anything X – rated. As a consolation prize, everyone else gets my amazing virtual cookies. SO! Let the challenge begin!


	6. Chapter 5

Chu: I'm finally getting it up! I'm finally getting it up! WHOOT!

Demi: Ugh, please shut up!

Chu: You'd better be nice to me! I CAN sentence you to even longer servitude!

Mo: Oh boy, those two haven't stopped arguing since the last chapter!

Demi: Quiet you! Now, I've a the HELL is THIS!? -holds up yet another girl-

Chu: O.O Cheez-it! How did you get here?

Cheez-it: Uhhhh, I went over the river and through the woods, then I crawled through this weird hole in a wall....Then I found this sexy vampire!

Demi: .... -drops her-

Chu: -catches her- Knock it off, Demi! Out of all the people you can't harm, Cheez-it is at the top of the list. And so is Mo. And while he's still trapped in the story, Vash.

Mo: YAY! I am protected! -prances in the background-

Chu: Now, Cheez-it, you do the disclaimer!

Cheez-it: Kay! Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters.

* * *

*Link's POV*

So, after sitting through an hour and a half of trying to listen to the Chemistry teacher and keeping Vaati's hands from feeling me up (he also found out that I'm ticklish and kept poking me just to hear me squeak), I raced to get to the door as quickly as possible. _'Gotta get away, gotta get away!!!' _I chanted in my head as I finally reached the door. I gave a relieved sigh, but before I could even set foot out of the room, I felt someone glomp onto me from behind, pushing me to the floor halfway outside with them ontop of me. I heard an irritated sigh and then saw the teacher's ugly shoes. "Vaati, if you must PDA, then do it after I leave the room." He said and then left me with this purple-skinned pervert on top of me. _'I never thought I'd say this, but Zelda, someone, anyone, GET THE HELL OVER HERE AND HELP ME!!!' _I thought as Vaati pulled me into a standing position and then hug me tightly. "Oh, Fairy Boy. You're such a tease, but I'll admit that I like the chase." He said as I pulled away into the hall with him trying to hang onto me.

I simply sighed and then turned around to look at him. "Vaati, what's with you!? Why are you harassing me!?" I shouted as he simply shrugged and then grinned. "Why wouldn't I pursue a cute little blonde like you?" He asked and then pinched my cheek. I tugged my face away and then rubbed my cheek as he leaned away. "Oh, and in your attempt to get away, you forgot this again." He said and then held up.....MY NOTEBOOK!!!! I gasped and then reached for it, but he held up, out of my reach. "Give it back, Vaati! I'm not kidding! I saw that note you wrote in it the last time, and I'm not looking forward to finding another one!" I shouted as I jumped for it. He tilted his head to the side and then grinned, waving it above me teasingly. "Aww, but didn't you like my little love note? I left it in here just for you." He said and I gave him, what I hoped was a look of deep loathing as I saw Ganon and that Vash kid approaching. "I'll tell you what, you can have it back this time since I have to get to Calc, but I'll get it back from you one way or another." He said and then stole another kiss from me as he shoved the book into my hands....only this time his slimy, digusting tongue got involved!!! GROSS!!!

When he pulled away, I made a face and then wiped my mouth. "UGH!!! GO TO CLASS!! Wait, I'VE got to get to class! NO!!!" I shouted and then ran down the hall as I heard all three of them laughing at my discomfort.

* * *

*Ganon's POV*

As much as I loved how uncomfortable Vaati's victims got when he PDA'd, instead of laughing at the irritating blonde like he and Vash were, I stood there and watched silently; not that Vaati and Vash noticed anyway... "Wow! I've never seen someone fake PDA like that before! He's got to be scarred for life after a kiss like that!" Vash said as we walked to class. Interestingly enough, he had class next door to Vaati and me. I heard Vaati's little chuckle and then turned my head to look at the violet-haired beauty as he answered. "Yes well, I've never had a victim as interesting as Fairy Boy. Oh, I definately enjoy playing with that adorable blonde Freshmeat. That reminds me, you're a Freshman too, aren't you? What are you doing hanging out with Ganon here?" He asked and I just looked away as he turned those red eyes of his on me. _'Such disturbing eyes and yet...they're so lovely.'_ I thought as I heard Vash answer Vaati.

"Oh...he noticed my disdain for Fairy Boy and decided to take me under his wing. The two of you will be leaving this year, so naturally you'd want someone to stick around and heckle all the new little Freshmen." He lied smoothly and I could breathe again as Vaati nodded. "Ahh. Yes, tormenting new Freshmen would be problematic with our leaving....Good job thinking of taking on an apprentice, Ganon." He said and then smirked._ '....Whether it's a smirk or a smile, I just love seeing that expression on his face....' _I thought as we left Vash at the door to his classroom and entered our own. The teacher never took attendance and Vaati and I both sat at the back of the class, so we easily snuck in and took our seats while she was writing on the board.

After a few minutes of ignoring the teacher, I glanced to the side to stare at Vaati; instead of taking notes, he was doodling in his notebook like he usually did during this class period. You see, Vaati has an interesting habit of drawing his victims as horribly deformed as possible in his book, so when I took a look, you could imagine how shocked I was to see a perfect sketch of Link staring back at me. What...the...FUCK!? Perhaps the real Vaati was abducted by aliens and the person sitting next to me was some sort of replacement Vaati??? Vaati would never in a million years sketch a drawing of his victims that was so perfectly detailed! Hell would have to freeze over _at least _six times before that happened! What on Earth is happening to reality!?

First he ignores me and acts like a lovesick teenage girl around that moron and now...he's drawing him like he actually.....actually likes him.....NO! Vaati wouldn't fall for anyone! And even if he did, he wouldn't fall for them so quickly! That puny little Freshman is snatching Vaati right from under my nose! Oh, I'll definately get him for even thinking of it! I sighed and then decided to write Vaati a note.

_Hey Vaati, do you want to meet me after school so we can go back to my place and hang out?_

I passed it to him and then watched as he read it and then wrote back.

_Maybe a little later. I've decided to torture cute little Link after school for a few minutes. I'll meet you at the door when I'm done._

It took a lot of self-control for me not to start growling and demand that he come with me whether he liked it or not. I just bit my lip and nodded with a scowl. Oh, Link will definately get tortured a little later alright....but not just by Vaati. _'Looks like I'll have to call in a few reinforcements.' _I thought with an evil smirk as the period finally ended.

* * *

Later...

_'...Maybe it would be better if I did the job myself....?' _I thought as I looked at the rest of mine and Vaati's friends; oh, and Vash was there too. Sure the two of us tended to stick to each other, but that was because if a big group of troublemaking teens were caught doing the things we did, it would mean expulsion and possibly arrest! Hey, we're bad, but that didn't mean that we liked the idea of going to jail. I sighed and then slapped myself in the forehead as I tried to gather what remained of my sanity so that I could tell them the plan. I heard Majora's loud, terrible shriek that she called a laugh and turned my attention to the slender, red-eyed girl with multi-colored hair.

"So, so Ganon. Why did you call us together? Where's Vaati, but more importantly, why are we all together? The plan is normally to stay away from each other while at school." She asked right away as soon as she knew that she had my attention. Byrne sighed with a frown and then glanced up at his younger brother, Cole, on his shoulder who cackled menacingly with glee. Despite his age, Cole was quite the pipsqueak...he was even shorter than Link was! "Are we going to mess with a Freshman with you Ganon? I've been dying to do that since I met you!" He said excitedly as Byrne reached up and then placed him on his other shoulder. "Now you two, let Ganon get the words out before you start jumping to conclusions." He said and then nodded; the signal for me to being explaining.

It was at times like this when I was extremely thankful for Byrne, he was the most level-headed out of all three of them. I gave him a thankful nod and then removed my hand from my face as I began explaining. "Vaati's not going to be joining us...he's busy with his new victim, and that's why I called you here. You all know Zelda, right? That annoying blonde girl?" I started and watched them nod. "Well, her little brother is a Freshman and Vaati's targeted him. The thing is...Vaati's never really paid much attention to his victims and he seems to want to spend just about every free moment he has around him. I'm a little...concerned that he's getting attatched so..." I said and then waited for them to catch on.

Majora giggled darkly and then nodded, a toothy grin on her face. "So, so you want us to take care of that pesky little Freshman for you?" She asked, trying to get a better picture of what I was asking. I nodded and then crossed my arms. "That's the basic idea of what I'm trying to say, but don't kill the boy...just rough him up enough so that he'll stay away from Vaati." I said with a smirk. Byrne simply nodded as Cole gave another cackle. "Oh goody! I've been wanting to get that Zelda in some way and messing with her little brother is the perfect way to do it! Consider it done!" He said as Vash decided to finally speak. "Yeah, Ganon. But when do you want us to act on it?" He asked as I thought about it for a moment. "Friday will do just fine. I suppose I can hold out for that long. Now go, I told Vaati I'd meet him at the door." I said as Byrne started to walk away. "Indeed. It shall be done, Ganon. You have nothing to worry about." He said calmly as Cole waved from his brother's shoulder. "Until Friday guys! See ya!"

Majora giggled and then nodded, dancing away. "Indeed! I've always wanted to know what it was like to mess with a Freshman the way you guys do! And Friday, I will! I'm so excited!" She said and then laughed as she ran off. My eyes rolled as I tried to remember why we kept her around in the first place. I heard Vash clear his throat and then gave him a 'What is it now?' look. He simply shrugged and then started to walk off. "Yeah, I should be going now. I kind of wanted to mess with Fairy Boy myself before I left. See you tomorrow."' He said and then walked away, leaving me alone to think.

_'Excellent. I've got the assistance of the others, so now all I have to do is wait until Monday. The little brat will get taught a lesson on Friday and Vaati will be all mine.'_ I thought as I walked towards Vaati. He was waiting for me by the door and then smirked when he saw me. "Oh, there you are, Ganon. Playing with Fairy Boy was fun. So what were you up to?" He asked as we walked to my house together. "Oh, nothing. Just reconnecting with the others for a few minutes. Majora is still as messed up in the head as when we last saw her. And Cole is still a devious little twerp." I said, chuckling lightly along with Vaati. "Ahh, yes. those guys always were hilarious. Actually Ganon. Is it okay if I spend the night? I don't feel like going home." He said and looked at me with an expectant look on his face. I simply shrugged and nodded. "Sure. Why not?" I said as we walked into the house. I held the door open for Vaati and then grinned darkly. _'....You can stay over any time you like...my Vaati. And once Link is out of the way, I'll have you all to myself.' _I thought and then shut the door behind me. Let the waiting begin.

* * *

Chu: I know what you're all thinking...."OOOOHHHHH SHIIIIIIT!!!" I know, I know. But it all ties in with the title. You're probably catching on as to how after this chapter, but then again, you might not be. Either way, you'll eventually get it.

Mo: Ummm...what happened to getting Vash out of the story?

Chu: Oh....well....I guess he's stuck in there until he's no longer needed in the story.

Cheez-it: WOW! Ganon really hates Link, doesn't he? He even went to his other friends to help him separate Vaati from Link!

Demi: Well you would too if he was stealing the guy you've been crushing on since you first met.

Cheez-it: No I wouldn't! No way!

Mo: It's true, it's true!

Chu: Yeah, Cheez-it is a little hyper, but she wouldn't do something like that. Anyway, until the next chapter you guys! Read and review! Maybe Demi will actually get to taking his top off this time!

Demi: Will you STOP that!

Mo and Cheez-it: Woooooow.


	7. Chapter 6

Chu, Mo, and Cheez-it: -staring at something- Ooooooooh...

Demi: Ahhh...yes. Mo recently recieved a small spinning disco ball that lights up and as fate would have it, those three, particularly Chu-sama and Cheez-it, are entranced by shiny things. They've been staring at it for the past.....hour. Leaving _me _with all of the work to do!

Chu: Heeheehee......it's so shiiiny.

Mo and Cheez-it: Uh-huh...

Demi: Come now you three, I think that's enough of that. -reaches to take the object-

Chu, Mo, and Cheez-it: -hiss at him-

Demi: O.o -pulls his hand away- Oh well. Looks like I really am stuck doing everything. Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters.

* * *

*Normal POV*

The week passed slowly for Ganon and the others until Friday finally came. "Ugh, it's about time. I'd just about lost it when I saw Vaati tackle hug him into the lockers." Ganon muttered quietly to Majora during study hall. She gave a soft giggle and smiled. "Oh calm down Ganon. After today you'll have the runt out of your hair and your little boy toy, so quit complaining." She said, flipping through her book aimlessly. Study Hall always seemed to bore her almost to tears.

Ganon gave her a dirty look and then rolled his eyes. "Whatever, Majora. But let me just say this; you'd better keep your mouth shut about me being the person to set this whole thing up. Don't you dare say a word about this to Vaati. Got it!?" He commanded angrily as she stared at him blankly. "Okay, okay. I won't say anything, but I can't guarantee that chatty little Cole won't say anything to anyone. Even to Link himself." She warned as Ganon frowned and then took out his cellphone, sending a quick text message. "Byrne should be able to at least put _some_ restraint on his brother." He muttered and then slipped the phone back into his pocket. Majora shrugged and then glanced upwards as the bell rang to signal the end of the school day. "I sure do hope so." she said as the two of them left for their lockers.

* * *

Link walked almost blindly to his locker with a frown on his face as he remembered his very unwelcome 'good morning' from Vaati. _'I could have done with just the hug, but did he have to tackle me into the lockers!?' _He thought bitterly to himself. He'd become slightly desensitized to Vaati's antics, but it still bothered him when he took it too far. "Ugh! I'm going to go crazy soon!" He said loudly as he bumped into someone.

"Well while you're doing that, do you think you could watch where you're going!?" A high-pitched, irritated voice screeched. Link blinked and then looked around for the person who had spoken. _'O-kay...I don't think it was the scary-looking guy. He doesn't look like he talks mu-' _"Down here, stupid!" The voice said, interrupting Link's thoughts as he looked down to see a very pissed off Cole. "Oh! Sorry, I didn't see you." Link said and then moved to help him up, only to have Cole slap his hand away. " Don't touch me you dirty Freshman!" He shrieked as Byrne picked him up and placed him on his shoulder. "Cole, he said he was sorry. Stop being a drama queen." He said as Cole scoffed. "Whatever. You'll soon get what's coming to you! Hee hee heee!" He said to Link with a grin so wide and malicious, it made Link shudder. _**(A/N (Demi): If you've played Spirit Tracks you'll know what grin it is and exactly how creepy it looks.)**_

The Freshman stared after them as Byrne walked away and then turned towards his locker with a confused 'I'm doomed' look on his face, several thoughts racing through his head. _'Shit, I'm so dead! What did he mean by that comment anyway? Argh! It doesn't matter what it meant! All I know is that I'm dead for just bumping into the guy!' _He thought and then blinked as he felt a soft weight press into him as arms wrapped around him.

He glanced down to see purple hands and then sighed as he opened his locker to retrieve his books. "What's the matter Fairy Boy? You don't seem very happy to see me." Vaati said softly in Link's ear. Link frowned and slammed his locker shut as he tried to keep himself from sucker-punching his lights out...not that he could. "I'm never happy to see you Vaati, so why should now be any different?"_ And _I'm still sore from when you tackled me into the lockers this morning!" He shouted, attempting to growl at him.

Vaati just smiled and rubbed cheeks with him. "Aww! I love it when you purr at me like that Fairy Boy! It's so cute!" He said as Link glared in the other direction. "Whatever, pervert. Just let me go so I can go home and get the hell away from you." He said, attempting to pull away from the purple-skinned horndog and failing. "Oh, but you didn't let me give you a goodbye kiss!" He said as Link turned swiftly and slammed a hard-cover textbook into Vaati's face. "How's _that _for a goodbye kiss!?"Link shouted and then took off down the hall.

Vaati removed the book and rubbed his now bruised face as he watched Link run. "Oh yeah. He wants me." He said with a grin as he placed the book on top of Link's locker._ 'He'll be back for it. I suppose.'_ He thought and then turned to see Ganon standing there. He grinned at his bestie and then chuckled. "It looks like he's getting used to me, but messing with him is just as fun as ever!" He said cheerfully as he began walking out the door with Ganon, who said nothing. _"Looks like Cole hasn't shot off his big mouth, so we're in the clear. Oh?' _He thought as he saw Link running back towards the school. _'Perfect! He's going back for the book!' _He thought and then quickly sent texts to the others.

_He's going back inside. You'll find him at his locker, so hurry up and grab him!_

After it sent, he grabbed Vaati by the shoulders and spun him around so that his back was to Link as he ran inside the school. "So Vaati, I was thinking. Why don't you come over to my house again today?" He suggested as Vaati stared at him blankly. "What are you talking about, Ganon? I've been coming over everyday for the past four years." He said as Ganon blinked and then shook his head. "N-No! What I meant to say was...you should spend the night!" He said as Vaati continued to stare. "I do that every Friday. And today is Friday." Vaati said as Ganon got a text from Byrne.

_We have him. I knocked him unconscious and we'll give him your 'message' when he wakes up._

Ganon nodded and then turned to look intothe impatient eyes of Vaati."So are we leaving now, or what?" He asked with a frown as Ganon nodded again. Yeah. Let's get going." He said and then began shoving Vaati in the direction of his house. "Hey! What do you think you're doing!? I know how to get your house!" Vaati shouted as he pulled out of Ganon's grasp."You've been acting really weird today. Knock it off, it's getting on my nerves!" He said and then began stomping away. Ganon watched him for a moment and then smirked darkly._ 'It'll be worth it. After that little twerp is warned __**properly**__, nothing will ever get between us again.' _He thought and then followed after Vaati.

* * *

Majora giggled happily as she sat on the top of one of the desks in the dark empty classroom. "I still can't believe we pulled it off so smoothly! There was no one around to see anything! I think I get why Vaati likes this one so much, though. He's kind of cute!" she said as she looked at the unconscious blonde on the floor. "Pfft. Oh yeah, he's adorable," Vash said sarcastically as he he threw Link a scornful look."too bad we'll have to beat the cute out of him." Cole giggled darkly and pranced over to Link, tugging on a lock of his tousled hair. " I wish we could just get started now…but Byrne said that Ganon wants him awake first." He said and then looked at his silent older brother. "We are simply messengers and for him to get the message, he must be awake." He stated simply as Link suddenly moved on the floor. "Teehee! He's waking up!" Majora said delightfully as the blonde woke up.

*Link's POV*

I groaned as I opened on eye, my frown in its proper place on my face. Hey, when you realized that you lef toyur text book with some pervert and run back to get it, only to be mysteriously knocked unconscious, you'd frown too. _'Okay, I remember the knocked out part...but not the dragged or carried into an empty classroom part...' _I thought and then heard a high-pitched giggle penetrate my thinking space.

"So, you're finally awake, Fairy Boy!"

I blinked and then looked up to see a girl with multi-colored hair standing in front of me. "....Who are you?" I asked, noticing how sinister her smile seemed to be with a frown. She giggled again and then smiled. Is it just me, or is this chick just a little too happy? "I'm Majora, and you're Vaati's cute little Fairy Boy!" She said almost too cheerfully. I felt my eye twitch at her comment and also felt the need to shout. "I do not belong to Vaati! And I'm not cute either!" I blurted out and then felt the sensation of what felt like the bottom of someone's boot on the back of my head. "Oh, I agree completely. But you're still a threat to the boss, so we've got to rough you up a bit so that you'll stay away from Vaati." I heard, recognizing the voice at once; it was Vash.

"Okay, but before you rough me up, I think that you should know that I will gladly stay away from Vaati and he's the one the one who always comes looking for me and- OWW!" I shouted as my face met the floor, curtesy of Vash's foot...how I hate this guy. "Enough talk, Fairy Boy! It's time to beat you up now." I heard him say and then I got really nervous; it seemed that there was no stopping them. _'This just can't be happening...it just can't be...' _I thought and then felt someone pick me up by the front of my shirt and then punch me in the nose. It began bleeding as I was dropped to the floor and the beating turned merciless. _'Someone...anyone......Vaati...........help me...'_

* * *

*Vaati's POV*

"You're a goddamn cheater and you know it, Ganon!" I shouted irritably at my tall companion as he defeated me in Swordplay on the Wii for the sixth time in a row. "I don't know what you're talking about, Vaati. I said that anything goes when we started." He said smugly as I glared at him. "But poking me in the side!? You know I'm...sensitive there." I said as the doorbell rang; our pizza was here! Ganon sighed and then gave me a pat on the head. "We'll finish this creative discussion when I get back." He said and then left to answer the door, leaving me to poke around in his room. He trusted me enough to me enough to be left alone in his room, so why not?

I saw his phone on the bed and just for the hell of it, looked through his text messages; what I saw shocked and disturbed me._ 'W-what the....?' _I thought and then stood up with the phone in my hand as Ganon came back with the pizza box. "Let's dig in! It's good and hot today! Oh...." He said as his smile faded when he saw his phone in my hand. "Ganon, what's the meaning of these messages?" I asked, holding up the phone towards him. "Who was it that Byrne was supposed to be grabbing?"

He bit his lip, set the box down, and then walked over to me. When he placed his hands on my shoulders, that was when I felt it; this terrible vibe that made me flinch and back away. "What did you do...?" I whispered, suddenly remembering a flash of yellow and green go past me when Ganon was babbling idiotically earlier. He sighed again and then began explaining. "Now, Vaati, I don't know how far it's going to go, bu-" "What did you _do_ to him!?" I demanded, interrupting him as he tried calming me down; like HELL that was going to happen! He finally backed away from me, but then tried again. "I didn't do anything! The others-" "_Others!? _No, no, no! This can't be happening!" I said, the vibe growing stronger. "FUCK MY LIFE! Damnit, Ganon you tell me where they are!" I shouted, watching the pained look on his face. Let's face it, Ganon's never been able to say no to me and as I predicted, he nodded solemly. "...At school in one of the English classrooms..." He muttered and with that, I ran out of his room and out the front door. "Hold on, Link, I'm coming for you!"

* * *

Demi: Looks like the bullies have started beating on poor little Link. Will Vaati get there in time to save him?

Chu: Who knows what's running through my mind right now anyway?

Demi: Oh....you three are done staring at the disco ball then?

Mo: Mhm!

Cheez-it: Yep!

Chu: Shiny. Teehee!

Demi: Whatever...

Chu: Oh, and congrats to LitteGreenLover for actually stepping into my mind and figuring out most of how the title coincides with the story. There's no way that I'm giving it away, so the rest of you can suffer endlessly through the rest of the chapters while she gets a special one-of-a-kind drawing of Link and Vaati from me.

Mo: You mean...I have to suffer and wait while she gets a special reward?

Chu and Demi: Yup! Mwahahahahahaha!!! We is evil.

Cheez-it: -staring at the disco ball again- Shiiiiny.


	8. Chapter 7

Chu: Yeah so, I was on Spring Break for the past week and that's why I didn't update at my usual speed, but it's cool 'cause I'm back!

Demi:....As if they really care about this foolish story of yours.

Chu: I will have you know that I received SEVERAL reviews from people telling me how much they enjoy reading it, thank you!

Mo: Demi, why can't you just let her have her shining moment?

Demi: Because every time she gets a new review, she feels the need to prance around and throw it in my face!

Chu: Oh yeah, because proving you wrong is throwing it in your face.

Demi: -growls-

Chu: Down boy. Okay, last time we left off, Link was being beaten up by the bullies and Vaati was on his way to save him. This is part 2 of that chapter. Cheez-it, want to do the disclaimer?

Cheez-it: Okay! Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda or any of its characters, but she does own Vash.

* * *

*Normal POV*

"Heeheehee! Now I'll finally get my revenge on you for knocking me over today!" Cole squeaked happily and then landed a kick in the ribs of the already bruised and bloodied teen who was one hit away from unconsciousness. _'...Looks like no one's going to come....Maybe....I'm just not important to anyone...' _Link thought as he saw Cole running towards him, but blinked as he saw Cole suddenly lifted from the ground by the back of the shirt. "Eeeep! Damnit Byrne, what is it!?" He shouted as Byrne shook his head, looking at his cellphone. "Ganon just told me that Vaati figured it out and he's on his way here. We need to go.._now_." He said and with that, opened the window and jumped out. Vash followed afterwards and then Majora, but not before she blew a kiss to Link and waved. "Sorry we had to damage your cute little face, Fairy Boy. Bye!" She said and then jumped after the others, giggling madly.

Link layed there for another moment and then slowly tried to push himself off of the ground to stand up. He cried out and then slumped into the fetal position, shuddering softly._ '....Is Vaati really on his way to help me? ...I thought he hated me...' _He thought, his eyes slowly beginning to close. _'Got to stay awake, but....I'm so tired....so much pain....' _He thought, his eyes sliding closed. _'Maybe I'll just close them for a minute...'_

* * *

Vaati ran to the school as fast as he could, his mind spining with thoughts of what he'd just found out a few minutes ago._ 'I can't believe Ganon would do something like that....He knew perfectly well that I would never allow someone to do such a thing to one of __**my**__ targets! He is so in for it later!' _He thought with a deep frown. His legs and feet hurt and his lungs felt like they were about to burst, but he didn't care....all that mattered to him at the moment was saving Link.

As soon as he reached the school, he immediately looked for a way inside. _'How am I going to get to him without breaking in and setting off the alarm?' _He thought, walking around to the back of the school and then noticed an open window. "Looks like they knew I was on my way....Ganon is never going to hear the end of THIS when I get my hands on him." He said and then climbed through the window, his eyes widening as he saw Link laying there, broken and bleeding. _'No....'_ He thought, immediately rushing to his side.

He reached out, touching his cheek softly, his eyes darting over his body. "They were really trying to destroy you, weren't they?" He asked mostly to himself and then gave Link a light shake. "Hey, Fairy Boy. Can you hear me?" He asked softly, panicking when he did not receive an answer. "Please...Link, wake up!" He almost shouted and then gave a relieved sigh when he heard Link give a tiny moan. His eyes opened slowly and he turned, looking at Vaati with a confused look on his face and then gave him a small smile; probably the first smile not directed to just his grandfather in months._ '...He used my name...and he really came to help me..' _Link thought as his eyes slid closed once more.

Vaati gave a small blush when he saw Link actually smile at him of all people and was a bit shocked to see the blonde close his eyes. "Whoa, whoa, whoa! Link, you can't just pass out! You have to stay awake, c'mon! What if you have a concussion!?" He said, pulling the boy into his lap and slapping his cheek lightly. When he didn't respond, Vaati gave a light sigh and shook his head. _'Who would have harmed him so badly?' _He thought, shaking his head. "Link first, revenge afterwards." He concluded and then hoisted the boy into his arms. He made his way to the window and then jumped, turning and rolling onto his back with Link cradled safely against him. He stood up with him in his arms and then thought on where to take him.

"....We can't go to my house, my dad's psychotic and won't even let me keep a cat to call a pet let alone an unconscious blonde Freshman...I'm not going to risk the hospital...those assholes rarely help with anything...plus all that paperwork..." He said to himself and then nodded, looking down at Link with a smile. "I know exactly where to take you...now if I could only find out where it is..." He thought and then shook his head. "I'm going to have to call....HER." He said bitterly and then lowered himself and Link to the ground with the boy's head resting against his chest. He made sure Link was comfortable and reached for his cellphone. He went down the contact list, raising an eyebrow at one of the names. _'Who the hell is __**Midna**__!?'_ He thought, scrolling down until he reached Zelda's name. He took a deep breath and frowned, dialed the she-devil's number, and waited.

"LINK!? WHERE ARE YOU, BABY BROTHER!?"

Vaati twitched when he heard her voice and then shook his head with a displeased look as he held the phone away from his ear. He counted to 10, took a deep breath, and tried again.

"Zelda, it's Vaati. Don't talk just li-"

"Vaati!? What did you do to poor little Link you jerk!?"

"SHUT UP! Stupid girl, if you'd just listen for a moment, I'll tell you everything."

"....Fine, explain."

"I did absolutely nothing to Link, but you should know that he is very badly injured. I don't know who did it, but...he's unconscious now which is why I need you to tell me where you live!"

"....But...if you didn't then.....Link...."

"...Zelda, I know we don't exactly get along, but right now I need you to trust me. Please....your address?"

"Okay...from the school, walk three blocks to the left and then make a right. It's the third house on the left. And Vaati....hurry..."

"I will." He said simply and then hung up. He scooped Link back into his arms and began carrying the boy with a frown, thoughts of how he'd find and torture his abusers running through his head. _'I'm going to find them and when I do....they'll pay for even thinking of touching Link in such a manner!'_

* * *

*Vaati's POV*

I finally reached Link's house and before I could get to the front door, Zelda, the idiot girl, burst out in tears with an elderly man behind her. "Link! No! What did they do to you, little brother?!" She more or less shouted into his ear and glared up at me. What a fool. "_You_ can leave now. You already caused enough trouble for him." She said, reaching for him, but I tightened my grip on him and stepped away slightly. I had absolutely no intentions of going anywhere until I knew for a fact that Link would be okay.

She looked ready to shout more profanities at me, but then the man placed a hand on her shoulder and she shut her mouth at once. "Now, Zelda. You know you aren't strong enough to carry Link...and I haven't been able to lift the boy since the two of you were children. And he looks quite worried about him." He said and then turned to me. "My name is Smith, I am Link and Zelda's grandfather...you must be a friend of Link's. Please, follow me so we can let him rest. That...beating must have taken a lot out of him..." He said calmly and made his way back into the house. Zelda followed him, but not before giving me a dirty look.

That ungrateful bitch.

I followed the two of them and followed Smith up the stairs to Link's room as Zelda went into the bathroom for something. I raised an eyebrow as I looked around at the forest green walls and posters of fairies and other mythical creatures._ 'Interesting....though...he IS Fairy Boy after all.' _I thought, placing him gently on the bed as Zelda came in with a first aid kit. "I want you out of here, now!" She said, glaring at me ineffectively. I glared right back and we stared each other down until Smith stepped infront of us. "Now, Zelda. That is no way to speak to one of Link's friends." "But grandpa, Vaati is-" She started until he cut her off. "Not another word, young lady. Please take care of your brother now." He said and Zelda turned away and began working on her brother's wounds.

I frowned as I saw her touching_ my _Link and then saw Smith turn to look at me. "Vaati was it? Come with me." He said and led me out of the room by the arm. I took another look back at Link's unconscious form and for some reason...I felt tears come to my eyes. _'Link.....'_

* * *

He led me into the kitchen and sat me down at the table, then set a mug of hot tea in front of me and sat down with his own cup. "...Now then, you clearly are not someone I would expect Link to hang around. Zelda complains about you far too often...exactly what are you to my grandson?" He asked and took a sip as I grasped my own cup, watching the steam rise up from the heat of the beverage. "Well I.....I'm....I don't know." I said gently and then took a sip of my own tea. "I guess I could describe myself as his bully, but...I don't know what to call myself after what happened today." I said and took another sip as he frowned. "Oh? Why is that?"

I gave a light sigh and shook my head, glancing towards the floor. "Well...because I decided to mess around with him when school started a week ago and...when my friend told me what was happening to him today, I....I don't know, something in me snapped and I just had to run and save him...I don't know what to call myself." I said, glancing towards the silent old man as he drank his tea. "Hmmm....perhaps you could be described as some sort of guardian to Link. You obviously don't feel right about your friend knowing about this horrible event, but you don't have any attatchment to him emotionally...unless you do...?" He asked and I shook my head. "No... not at all..." I answered right away and frowned, staring into the cup as if it held all of the answers. Somehow, answering 'no' didn't feel right.

_'What exactly is Link to me? He was supposed to just be a plaything to pass the time during my Senior year, but....why the hell do I want to care so much about him!? I've never yelled at Ganon like that for anything and this little pipsqueak gets himself beaten up and now I want to be there for him....I want to.....to love him- NO! I can't love him! I just can't! He's supposed to be my target and...now....'_ I thought in frustration, then just downed the entire mug of tea to try to clear my head, ignoring the burning sensation in my throat and then stood up. There was a certain tall, green-skinned fellow Senior that I had to talk to. "Well...I should probably g-" I started to say, but then the blonde shrew came downstairs, her eyes wide with joy and...fear? "Grandpa! Link's awake, but....there's something wrong...he's not talking..." She said worriedly and I shoved her out of the way, rushing to Link's room.

_'Please let him be okay!' _I thought silently and ran through the door. I saw that Link was, indeed, awake and gave a small smile, making my way over to him. "Link?" I called out gently. He blinked and then turned his head towards me, a bit shocked that I was in his room, but he smiled at me again and reached out for my hair, grabbing lightly as if telling me not to leave. I blinked, feeling my face heat up and then cleared my throat. "I....hope you're alright. Does anything hurt terribly at all?" I asked and he shook his head gently, still staring at me with those hypnotizing sapphire eyes of his. "That's good, but....Link, you have to tell me who did this so I can take care of them for you!" I said with a deep frown. He seemed frightened at the thought of me leaving and tightened his grip on my hair, shaking his head. "Link? Why won't you talk to me? Come on now...say something rude." I said and he just held onto that lock of hair, staring at me. "Link, please? I need to hear your voice." I said, grabbing the hand that was clutching my hair like a lifeline.

He opened his mouth as if to speak and then shut it, finally turning his face away. "....I believe that this ordeal has shocked Link into temporary muteness." I heard Smith say and then turned to look at him with Zelda standing there, looking at her brother sadly. Suddenly, thoughts of Link and all of the rude things he'd said to me flooded into my brain and I felt as if the world was ending. _'I never realized how much I liked hearing his voice...no matter what he said to me; as long as it came from him, it felt.......' _I shook my head and then felt the grip on my hair slacken a bit and then turned my attention back to the injured blonde, noticing that he'd fallen asleep._ '....Then...__**I**__ will just have to take care of him until he wants to talk again. Zelda is too much of an idiot and Smith seems too old for such a task.' _I thought with a nod and brushed my lips against the back of the hand that was still holding onto my hair. Indeed...I had no intentions of going anywhere until I knew for a fact that he was going to be okay.....Sucks for you, Zelda.

* * *

Chu: D'awwww! Okay, about the whole time thing; they started the beating around....3 pm and it's now....probably 4pm now...? Maybe it's like...4:30.

.

Demi: You don't even know what time it is in this story!? You truly are a fool.

Chu: If I'm such a fool, then why are you still in my servitude?

Mo and Cheez-it: PWN'D!!!

Demi: ....Idiots. You should at least explain why you made him mute?

Chu: What's a LoZ story without a mute Link? Hehehe, I'm kidding. He's mute because as you can see, Vaati's at least sorting out his feelings and since Link can't exactly talk to him and Vaati won't leave his side, it would make for good bonding time. The more Vaati opens up to Link, the more Link will actually start fall for him.

Mo: Wow...that's really deep, Chu.

Demi: ....Not really.

Chu: You dork! You are so dead! Oh! R&R everyone! I mean it too!


	9. Chapter 8

Chu: Ehehehe...sorry about the wait everyone. I've been really busy with college and stuff, especially since finals week is coming up.

Demi: Oh you with your school work and denying the people what they want.

Chu: We've ALL been busy in case you haven't noticed!

Demi: o.o …..Oh, I guess you were all working on papers when you were doing all of that typing.

Mo, Cheez-it, and Chu: Uh-huh.

Chu: And since we're still working, would you mind taking over again this time?

Demi: Fine, Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters.

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Normal POV**

It was nearly noon when Link woke up, extremely sore all over his body._ 'Mn...they really did a lot of damage. I hope it heals in time so I can got to school on Monday.'_ He thought, taking a look at his heavily bruised arms, then lowered one to the bed; his hand came in contact with something soft and silky. _'Hm?'_ He thought, lowering his gaze to see what he had touched; lavender hair! His eyes traveled and then softened as they settled on a certain high school Senior.

Vaati was in a chair next to Link's bed, but his upper body was resting on Link's bed as he slept. _'Vaati...you actually stayed here with me all night? ….I don't believe it.....thanks...'_ Link thought, directing a tiny smile towards the slumbering older boy. His door opened and he looked up, his smile turning into a slight grimace as he saw Zelda standing there.

"Hey there, Linky. How are you today?" she asked in an attempt to speak softly as the boy frowned irritably and then turned his eyes back to the sleeping Vaati. Zelda turned her own eyes to Vaati, giving a deep frown. "I know, Link. Who does this jerk think he is!? Don't worry though, I'll get rid of him for you." she said confidently and then reached out with both hands to grab Vaati's hair. She was shocked to see her hands suddenly smacked away and even more shocked when she saw that Link was leaning over Vaati and glaring at her. "Link, what's the matter? I'm trying to get rid of this creep for you!" she said with a frown, reaching for Vaati again, but Link swatted her hands away, then wrapped his arms around the sleeping boy, keeping his glare aimed at Zelda. _'Vaati, you helped me, so the least I can do is keep away the person you hate the most....'_He thought as Zelda huffed irritably. "Link! What's the matter with you!?" she shouted, then turned when she heard Smith behind her.

Smith gave Link an amused, warm smile and then turned his attention to Zelda, frowning disappointingly. "Now, Zelda, you leave them alone. He's not causing Link any harm. Besides, I don't think that Link wants him to leave, now do you?" he asked, turning towards the protective blonde. Link's head shook swiftly and he frowned, his grip on Vaati tightening.

Smith nodded with a smile and then grabbed Zelda's arm gently."Now Zelda, I know you're just trying to be a good big sister and help, but you're only making yourself into a nuisance. Come now, let's leave them alone." he said softly, pulling the irritated girl out of the room, leaving Link and Vaati alone.

Link waited a few moment ans then slowly removed his form from Vaati's, his eyes examining the lavender-haired boy more closely. _'...I've really never seen anyone who looks quite like this...'_ He thought as hie eyes moved from his silky hair, to his eyelids with the long lashes that hid his crimson orbs, to the marks on his cheeks, then to his full lips. Link's eyes wandered back to Vaati's markings, reaching out hesitantly. _'They're either weird birthmarks or interesting tattoos....'_ He thought and then gave one of the marks a light rub with is index finger. _'Wow...his skin's really soft. So are these marks....I still can't tell what they are though.'_ He thought and then immediately drew his hand back as he saw the enigmatic Senior stirring.

Vaati's face tensed as he came back to consciousness and he cracked open one lovely crimson eye sleepily. He gave a slow, steady blink and then sat himself up with a small groan while rubbing the sleep from his eyes. Link watched silently as Vaati took a few glances around the room and then focused on him with a small smile. "Well hello there, Fairy Boy. And how are you today?" He asked gently as Link scrunched up his face, making the older boy chuckle softly. "I see. Still not talking either, huh?" He asked and Link gave a gentle shake of the head. Vaati gave a sad nod, but smiled anyway. "That's fine then. I'll just have to do the talking today, won't I?" He asked as Link shrugged. He gave a light chuckle and ruffled the blonde's hair, then stood up. "Well then get on out of bed. I'm taking you to the mall today. I'll go home and get ready myself, so be ready in about an hour, alright"? He instructed, watching the blonde think over it for a moment before giving him a hesitant nod. Vaati nodded back and then left the room, thinking back on what Smith had told him the night before as he left the house.

**Flashback**

_Vaati sat in a chair, watching the blonde boy in his sleep with a deep frown on his face. "...Link won't talk to anyone now and I still don't know who did it to him.....what am I going to do now? I have to help him somehow..." He said mostly to himself and then felt a hand on his shoulder. _

"_Well, if you want Link to start talking again, I suppose the only way is to get him socialized in a populated setting," He heard Smith say, looking up at the elderly man. "He seems to respond to you the best, so you should go along too. Try talking to him as much as possible and make him feel comfortable and safe." He said simply with a nod. Vaati nodded back and then looked at Link's slumbering form. 'I promise Link.....I'm going to help you through this...'_

**End Flashback**

Vaati stepped up to his front door, placing his hand on the doorknob, giving a slight sigh. _'….Make him feel comfortable and safe, huh? Well...let's see how well I can do with that. Right now, I just have to try to get ready and back without dad waking up.'_ He thought and with a deep breath, quietly opened the front door and then snuck inside.

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

**Vaati's POV**

As quickly and quietly as I could, I closed the door and then managed to somehow sneak upstairs to my room without running into my dad. Locking the door behind me, I breathed a sigh of relief and then undressed myself so I could act as if I'd returned late the night before. Grabbing out a tight, black, short-sleeved shirt and a pair of Tripp-pants along with the combat boots I'd taken off, I made his way towards the bathroom and closed the door with my trademark 'Don't come in, I'm naked' slam.

I stood under the scorching hot water of the shower deep in thought about what my father might do to me if I got caught before I could have the chance to get away. _'….I hope he at least goes easy on me this time....his idea of discipline is just....not fun....'_ I thought with a frown as I glanced down towards my shoulder where a bruise lingered from the last time he'd had to "discipline" me. _'Just because I __sounded cheerful while on the phone with Ganon....humph....dad never really was one for expressing 'temporary forms of mental illness'.'_ I thought and then turned off the water, stepping out. "Speaking of Ganon....I still need to chat with him, don't I?" I muttered to myself and then shook my head. "I'll just deal with him later. Right now, I just have to get back to Link's." I muttered again and got dressed, then opened the door; only to immediately dodge a fist that was aimed for my face.

"...Vaati....home so soon, you little troublemaker?" I heard my father say, noticing that his words were slurred and then looked up into his half-lidded eyes, the smell of alcohol reaching my nose. Ugh....he's been drinking again; that only meant that if he caught me, it'd be twice as painful. "Yeah, I came back last night. Now if you don't mind, I have somewhere to be." I said blankly and was taken by surprise as another fist swung and nailed me in the cheek. I stumbled, barely hearing him shouting about how I "shouldn't lie" and he'd "heard that form of mental illness normal people called anger" in my voice. After I'd regained my senses, I darted for my room, slamming the door and locking it.

Moving towards the window swiftly, I heard him try to break in so he could possibly break every bone in my body, then jumped and almost fell over when I actually landed on my feet. I made a run for it, sprinting all the way back to Link's house and collapsing on the front step. _'…..GAH! He was really trying to kill me! Drunk bastard....' _I thought bitterly and then stood, walking up the stairs to the front door and was surprised to see Link open it. "Hey, Fairy Boy. You ready to go?" I asked, smiling as he nodded and then his eyes widened as he reached out and touched my cheek; the same cheek that had gotten punched a few minutes ago! The damned thing must have swollen already.

He looked at me with questioning eyes, but I knew he still refused to speak. I just brushed his hand away gently, giving it a reassuring pat. "It'll be fine. Don't worry about it. Let's get going." I said softly and walked away from the house, hearing him swiftly catch up and walk next to me. I glanced to the side to see his wide sapphires staring up at me; he obviously wanted to ask about my face, but still wanted to keep quiet, so I decided to answer him. "....My dad...ahem, gets rough with me every now and then... it'll go away just like all the others do." I said calmly, waiting for a reaction.

It wasn't quite what I expected since he was silent and unresponsive during the entire walk to the mall. We sat outside so we could breathe again and he suddenly hugged me around the middle, burying his face into my chest. I stared down at him, stunned and not really knowing what to do at this point until he looked up at me with saddened eyes as if to say 'I'm sorry he does such terrible things to you....does this help at all?' I let out a soft sigh and wrapped an arm around him, then placed another on the top of his head with a light smirk that was also kind of a smile too. "....Thanks Link. That does help some." I said and he smiled; when he smiled at me, I could swear I saw a little bit of the twinkle that was usual there come back into his eyes for a moment. I then gave him a few light pats on the back and then nodded. "Well now. Why don't we get inside?" I suggested and he nodded, bouncing up. I stood up next to him and led him into the large, cool building. I watched him curiously as he looked around for a moment. He looked as if he'd never been inside a mall before and I just followed close behind him observantly and almost lost him when he turned a corner.

"Link, don't wander off too fa-OOMPH!" I started, but was suddenly cut off as the blonde slammed into my chest when he ran back around the corner. I looked down at him with his arms wrapped tightly around my waist and noticed that he seemed a little frightened. "Link? What's the matter?" I asked and he suddenly darted behind me, clutching the back of my shirt like a lifeline. I turned my head and looked down at him, confused. "Link?" I asked and then turned, noticing what it was that frightened him so badly.

"Hey Vaati..." Ganon said somewhat bitterly; he seemed a bit sad, and was being followed by Majora and the other three. Noticing that I was the only thing standing between them and Link, my only thought was, _'Shit....'_

?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?

Demi: Aaaaand, looks like that's the end right there.

Chu: Ohhhh! Looks like Vaati and Link's little outing isn't getting off to a great start. I wonder what'll happen between them and the others.

Demi: Oh, so you're done now?

Chu: Done? Please. I have mystical BS powers.

Cheez-it: Which she has YET to bestow upon me!

Mo: I thought she said you had to be born with them.

Cheez-it: But...! Oh, fine I'll just do it like every other person who HAS no BS powers.

Chu: That you shall. R&R everyone!


	10. Chapter 9

Demi: -staring up at a huge pile of papers expectantly- …..... -turns towards the readers and nods with a grin- Don't worry, I swear something's going to happen in a few moments. -turns back around-

Chu: -suddenly pops up out of the papers- UGH! I thought I'd be lost forever in there!

Demi: Chu's mom has been pestering her about getting a job this time. She got buried under here last Friday and had nothing to live on but Snickers and Twinkies.

Chu: Mmmm....Twinkies....Oh! Never mind that, Demi! Help me out of here!

Demi:...Very well. -grabs her shoulder, but instead of pulling, shoves her back into the pile-

Chu: NO! I'LL BE LOST FOREVER!

Mo: O.o ...Demi, why'd you do that?

Demi: That was for her making me do all the work in the last chapter....AGAIN!

Mo: Okay then...but since you won't help and Cheez-it and I need to get her out, you'll have to do it again. HEEHEE!

Demi: Crap! Fine....Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters.

?

**Ganon's POV**

So there I was with Majora and the rest of the gang just hanging out and wandering around the mall. Majora made it her sub-mission to tell me everything that they had done to Link the afternoon before, but had especially made sure to elaborate on how "adorable" Fairy Boy is....it made me sick to hear the words "adorable" and "Fairy Boy" in the same sentence. It made me even sicker to actually even think about that afternoon.

It made me sick to think about because Vaati had not only run out of my house at the speed of light; he'd run out that fast to come to the aid of Link when I'd told him what was happening to him. _'….He didn't even call to chew me out last night like I thought he would. Actually...he didn't call at all. What the hell was he DOING! Is he avoiding me or something?'_ I thought and then was snapped out of my thoughts as Majora shrieked while pointing. "Look who it is now!"

I quickly turned my head and what I saw....gave me a small hint of satisfaction. _'Whoa....They really get the job done...' _I thought as I saw the blonde brat suddenly walk around the corner, looking lost. He had a large bandage on one cheek and several on his arms and legs along with fresh bruises. "Well, well...may I complement you on a job well done. Now why don't we.....go and say hello to the little blonde so he'll have company?" I asked and then moved towards the fragile-looking boy.

As our little group got closer, he saw us and then, with a terrified look, swiftly turned around and ran the other way. "Aww. He doesn't want to play." Majora said, sounding disappointed as we continued chasing him. Vash simply shrugged and then smirked. "We'll just have to convince him to, that's all." He said simply and we turned the corner. Imagine, if you will, how utterly shocked I was to see Link hiding behind the object of my affections; Vaati. And for the record, Vaati also turned around to see us and didn't move an inch away from him….WHAT THE FUCK!

I had so many questions burning inside my mind, '_Why are you here with him? Why is he holding onto you like that? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME!', _but none of them came out; instead I said, "Hey Vaati..." as casually as I could without my disappointment rising into it. I know he probably heard how upset I was anyway, knowing him and he simply stared at me in shock; although I did notice that Link's grip on his shirt had tightened. _'That little twerp! No one's allowed to touch Vaati like that but me! I'll get him....'_ I thought angrily and snapped out of my violent thoughts as Majora's obnoxious voice reached my ears. Honestly, there were times when I felt that girl's mouth should have been duct taped.

"Teehee! Oh, hi Vaati! I didn't think you'd be here today! And with your Fairy Boy too! You don't mind if I say hi, do you?" She asked and got closer without waiting for Vaati's answer. "HI FAIRYBOY! You're so cute!" She shouted at the top of her lungs; of course the blonde brat held on even tighter to Vaati's shirt and said nothing. Surprisingly, Vaati pushed Majora away and gave Link's head a pat. "Majora, shut up! He clearly doesn't want to talk to you; and even if he wanted to he couldn't. He was beaten terribly yesterday and...now he's mute." Vaati said; he almost sounded sad to me and that was where I nearly lost it. "Vaati, come with me. We need to have a talk." I said and then grabbed his arm, yanking him all the way to an empty bathroom. I shoved him in and then stepped inside, watching as he glared at me; he actually glared at ME! His best friend!

Ignoring the burning ache in my heart, I crossed my arms and stared down at the violet-haired beauty in front of me. He gave a long sigh and stared up at me through his long bangs wit ha raised eyebrow. "I was planning on dealing with you a little later, but I guess now would be a good time. Exactly _what_ were you thinking when you arranged that beating yesterday!" He asked, his glare hardening into something primal. I was nearly ready to shit myself, but I didn't back down; hey, the guy was tall, but I was waaay taller than he was. "I was thinking that I wanted my best friend back!" I said, watching as his eyes widened a little, then continued. "Ever since you targeted that little blonde pest, you've been ignoring me in favor of him and it's driving me insane! I hate it! So I arranged that for yesterday to get him to stay away from you and then maybe....you'd quit messing with him so we could hang out again....If you ask me...it's almost like you're falling for that little......ugh..." I said, turning my head away as I waited for his reaction.

He didn't say anything and simply stood there. I couldn't see his face, so I didn't know what expression he wore. "Ganon.....I was right, I'll have to deal with this another time." He said and brushed past me to leave the room. Panicking and without thinking, I swung around and then grabbed his arm tightly, blurting out the only thing that came to my mind. "VAATI, DON'T GO! I LOVE YOU!" He'd already stopped when I grabbed him, but after I said that it was as if he'd frozen into place. His head turned and he stared at me as if I'd grown an extra head. ".....You.....what?" He asked with a shocked look as I took a deep breath and then slowly let go of him. "...I love you....I have ever since I met you and I guess I really did it because I was jealous. I was jealous because he was getting so much attention from you and I wasn't; it felt like he was stealing you away and.....I just want you back...." I said, watching as his expression softened. "....Ganon....."

**Vaati's POV**

I'd thought I had heard him wrong the first time, so I asked him to repeat himself. I almost wish I hadn't... After he finished explaining it all made sense and I didn't want it to. I really didn't want it to. In all honesty, I wanted to just go back to Link and keep him safe from any and all harm. I wanted to hear Fairy Boy talk to or at least insult me and after Ganon finished explaining, something inside me just snapped.

"....Ganon....as your best friend, I'm sorry that I can't return your feelings, but as the person who helped Link, I can't stay around you until I know who it was that did such a terrible thing to him. When I learn that and then get my revenge...then and only then will I even consider continuing our friendship.....and besides..." I said and then gave a deep frown. "I am responsible for Link right now and if Majora and the others placed even one finger on him, I'll be after you. And that's something I'd rather not have happen." I said and then nodded. "Again.....I'm sorry...I just can't deal with this right now!" I said and then rushed out of the bathroom, leaving him there; whether he wanted to follow me or not was his decision.

I returned to the spot where we'd left the others and then nearly panicked when I didn't see Link. "Majora, where did he go!" I asked and she waved her hands defensively. "Hey, hey! Don't blame us! He just took off to parts unknown....oh wait, there he is." She said and then pointed towards a trashcan where his blonde hair stuck up.

I gave a deep sigh and then walked over, giving his head a gentle tap. "Link...it's okay now." I said gently and watched him look up. He then immediately threw himself into my stomach and I sighed. "You're a lot of trouble, you know that?" I joked and then turned, seeing Ganon standing there with a hurt, yet angry expression. I frowned and then walked closer with Link behind me. "......This isn't over Vaati..." He said bitterly and then threw Link a dirty look. I felt it as Link clutched the back of my shirt even tighter and I gave Ganon a dirty look of my own. "No, I'm sure we're not...let's go Link." I said and turned, walking away with the blonde trailing behind me.

**Link's POV**

I really don't know what had happened between Vaati and Ganon in that bathroom, but I was certainly glad that we were finally walking away from those guys. It gave me shivers to think about yesterday and I still wasn't ready to speak. I looked up at Vaati and was surprised to see him shaking; even his face looked frightened yet sad. It almost made me sad and I frowned, wanting to cheer him up for some reason. Hey, it was the least I could do for everything he'd done up until now.

Without thinking, I reached out and then gently slid my hand into his, holding onto it gently, staring at up at his face. He gave a shocked blink and looked down at me with widened eyes; those eyes were so pretty...wait...WHERE'D _THAT_ COME FROM! I blinked and then smiled hesitantly at him, giving him a light nudge. I could tell he was surprised by the nudge, but he smiled anyway and then nodded. "Thanks Link. I do feel better now." He said and that just made me smile even wider. _'I'm glad I could do something for him....what I'd really like to do is tell him who beat me up, but....I really don't think I feel up to talking anytime soon...and why ruin his day even more.' _I thought to myself and gave a mental nod. For the rest of the day, I simply enjoyed the trip to the mall with Vaati; just the two of us. And I didn't even call for help...not that I could have anyway.

?

Demi: And....that's the end of THAT chapter. Haven't you dug her out yet!

Cheez-it: Well we're working on it! She's not exactly easy to find underneath all of this paper ya know!

Mo: Well it's his fault for shoving her back in like that.

Demi: Psh....whatever, just hurry up and find her!

Chu: -sticks out a hand and is pulled out by Mo- Demi! You are SO DEAD! But before I kill you.....R&R everyone!


	11. Chapter 10

Mo: Ehehe, hello there everyone. We're back in a new chapter. Sorry Chu couldn't be the one the greet you; she's...taking care of something very important.

Chu: -up on the roof, dangling Demi over the edge by the ankle- WHEN I TELL YOU TO HELP ME, I EXPECT YOU TO DO IT!

Demi: Save me!

Mo: O.O Chu, I don't think the sharp spikes at the bottom are necessary!

Chu: The HELL they aren't!

Mo: Looks like I'll be the one to take over this time. Enjoy everybody! Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters.

?

**Vaati's POV**

I never thought I'd ever felt so anxious in my life...Here I was walking Link back home from the mall as if I didn't have a care in the world, even though...I had so much to be worried and scared about. Ganon was officially pissed at me and would most likely target Link again and I couldn't get to doing my homework on account of I'd left my bag home and my father would most likely pummel me into the floor if I so much as thought about going back. Plus I couldn't just leave Link all alone...with dragon-faced Zelda to take care of him. _'I suppose I'll just have to skip Monday. Maybe call in sick and if Link isn't talking by tomorrow night then...I'll stay with him.'_ I thought and then looked down at the adorable blonde.

He hadn't very much left my side since our little run in with Ganon and the others at the mall, although he did step away for a few minutes to walk into an antique shop. Of course I just had to follow him, and it was a good thing I did too; if I hadn't I never would have found the item that was concealed in my shopping bag this very moment, but we'll get to that a little later. Right now, I was trying to get the boy to start a conversation with me.

"So...Did you have fun at the mall with me today?" I tried to ask with a smile and then watched as he looked up at me with those enormous eyes of his and then nodded with a tiny smile. I nodded back and then tried thinking of what to say next. "Sooo...what did you like most? You really seemed to like that antique shop we went into. Did you see anything you would have liked?" I asked; now he would have to talk! He opened his mouth as if he were ready to speak; I was finally going to get to hear his voice again! My hopeful mood crashed as quickly as it lifted when his mouth snapped shut and he gave a small nod.

_'Either he's still not ready to talk, or I'm a worse babysitter than I thought I was...' _I thought with a blank stare towards the darkening sky. All I could do was give a light sigh and then smile at him with a light hair ruffle. "Alright. We'll work on it." I said as we stopped outside his house. "Alright then. I'll get going now. I'd better get back home before dad...well...I should just go now or he'll get mad." I said and then gave his head a pat before turning to go.

Before I could even take the first step away from the house, I felt two hands grab onto my arm so tightly that the blood running through my veins could have stopped. I turned my head and saw Link clutching my arm as if I might disappear if he let go and staring at me with widened eyes. _'...He's practically begging me to stay, but if I don't go and face the music now...it'll just get worse for me.'_ I thought and then gave a sigh, gently prying his hands off of me. "I know you really want me to stay, but I have to go away now. If not, then..." I started, but then trailed off in my sentence as Link reached up and touched my face in the spot I'd been punched in earlier. Oh. I understand now. "You're worried that he's going to hurt me even worse than earlier, aren't you?" I asked and watched as he gave a slow nod, frowning softly. I just smiled and then pulled him into a hug. I think it was the first real hug we'd ever had with each other. "Don't worry about me. I'll be alright. Like I said, the marks always go away and...I always live to see another day. So calm down, Fairy Boy. I'll be alright to come back tomorrow." I said, leaning down and resting my forehead against his.

I grinned when I saw his face turn red and then leaned back, pulling my body away from his. "I promise I'll come back, okay? Now go inside before that thing comes out and accuses me of something illegal and wrong." I said when I saw him reaching out to grab me again. I shook my head and gave him a light shove towards the door. "Go on. I already promised you I'd come back. Here...so you know I'm telling the truth." I said and then held out my pinky to him. He stared for a few moments and then linked pinkies with me, watching as I gave them a gentle shake before pulling away. I gave a gentle wave and watched as he lifted his arm to wave back. "See ya later, Fairy Boy." I said with a grin and then walked away from the house and down the street. Before I turned the corner, I turned back to look at him; he was still waving goodbye.

?

**Normal POV**

By the time Vaati had arrived at his front door, the sun was beginning to set. He stopped for a moment and turned to see the beautiful hues of orange and gold in the sky, his eyes softening a bit. 'I wish I could be with Link right now...it'd be a lot more pleasant if he were around.' He thought to himself. Vaati shook his head and then crept slowly towards his bedroom window. Staring up at the window, he attempted to devise a plan as to how he would get up there. '...Now how...?' He thought, scratching his head gently.

He should have already known how to get up there seeing as how he'd done it several times, but with his father still there and what not, he'd have to be quiet while doing it. "Walking through that door is not an option...he's got the ears of a well-trained dog." He muttered to himself as he covered his eyes with a hand and thought, not noticing the silent figure sneaking up behind him. He jerked forward and then fell to the ground as he felt a blunt object suddenly whack him in the head. "Owww...what..?" He said out loud and turned, his eyes widening slightly in fear as he saw his father standing there with an empty beer bottle in his hand. _'...And the stealth of a fox...' _Vaati thought bitterly as he backed away from the man standing above him.

"I thought you'd come back sooner or later..so I waited patiently for you. Aren't you happy to have such a kind and devoted father like me?" He asked expressionlessly as Vaati stood, still backing away with an irritated look. "No, not at all. I'm actually quite pissed to have such a drunk and abusive asshole for a father like you." He said, his voice devoid of emotion; but that didn't stop him from getting slugged in the mouth with the bottle in his father's hand. "What did I tell you about those "things"! That mental illness people have...it just isn't normal for people to-" "Well like it or not, it's seen as perfectly normal to everyone else. And it isn't a mental illness..." Vaati started, wiping blood from his mouth. "They're called feelings and expressions. Everyone has them. And so do I...so did you until _that_ happened..." He finished, earning himself a smack in the arm this time. Vaati flinched in pain and then grabbed his arm. "I told you to never speak of that again," His father started as he walked over to him, then kicked the injured boy in the stomach, sending him to the ground. " And now for disobeying me, you have no idea the beating I have planned for you." He said, grabbing Vaati by the hair roughly.

The youth simply grinned as he glanced up at his father even though his crimson eyes showed the pain that he was in. "...Anything you have ready for me now couldn't be any worse than the time you stabbed me through the palm and broke my arm..." He said in an amused, yet pained tone. His father growled and his fist connected with the side of the boy's head. And then Vaati's world went black.

?

Mo: Ooooh...looks like Vaati's dad got pissed off worse than he thought. By the way, Chu hasn't killed Demi. In fact they're right here with me now.

Chu: - AND IT'D BETTER NOT HAPPEN AGAIN! OR ELSE!

Demi: Pfft. Or else what? What can _you_ do?

Chu:...I can get Noé to come here.

Demi: O.o ..Of all the punishments you could give, I'd rather it NOT be that!

Chu: Okay then. R&R everyone! I'll try to get another chapter up soon!


	12. Chapter 11

Chu: H'okay, so! We're back in a new chapter and I decided to go along with my punishment anyway, soooo say hello to Noé! Demi's younger and much nicer cousin!

Noé: Hello everyone! Nice to be here!

Demi: -sulking in the corner- It was just a joke...and now HE'S here!

Mo: Hahaha! Chu means business when she's messed with in such a way.

Chu: You bet your ass I do. Before we start, I'd like to apologize to LittleGreenLover who has yet to receive her drawing. See, my home computer, which is the one that has a scanner, decided to die a long time ago and since then, I've not been able to put any pics up. But don't worry, it's done and ready to be put up when I can manage to. So, Noé, since you're new do the disclaimer please!

Noé:Okay! Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters.

?

**Vaati's POV**

_'...It's so dark...I can't see anything...' _I thought, trapped in the endlessly dark and sullen abyss that was my mind. That bastard must have really lost it when he was beating on me this time; I've never been unconscious for this long. _'I wonder how many bruises I'll have this time...let's see...last time there were about 8, so there's no doubt he hit extra hard and made more.'_ I thought with a mental sigh.

No matter how many bruises I got and no matter how many actually lingered there for more than a few days, it still wouldn't matter if I showed anyone. It wasn't like they would actually go out of their way to help me, Vaati, one of the most hard-headed delinquents known to man. Besides, according to the law, I'm not a kid anyway so what's the point of wasting my time? _'That's not true,'_ a voice in the corner of my mind whispered softly. _'If you think about it, Ganon would care and so would the others...maybe even Link would care just a little bit too...'_ Link...I guess it's time to wake up now...if I can that is.

I slowly gathered up some of what little bit of strength I would have left after getting the crap kicked out of me to pull myself out of my unconscious state, and then opened my eyes to find myself on my bed. Pain in my stomach, arms, legs, and jaw suddenly hit me as if someone had filled a bag with stones and pounded on my body with it. It made me wish I was still knocked out. I sat up carefully and slowly so I wouldn't start shouting because of the pain; even though it hurt like HELL. _'Feels like he cracked one of my ribs or something.'_ I thought and then stood up, making my way towards the door to my room. If there was one thing I knew about him, it was that after a beating, he liked to leave the house and kill what little brain cells he had left at a bar. He'd be out all night which would give me the perfect opportunity to escape.

I opened the door and, after quickly making sure that I was alone, moved to the staircase and began the slow, painful descent to the front door._ 'God this hurts...it'll be worth it to get away from that jackass...' _I thought and then reached the door, opening it and stepping out into the night. There was only one place I would be able to go to and even if I had to crawl there on my hands and knees... I wasn't passing up the opportunity.

**Link's POV**

_'….What a nice sunset...' _I thought as I stared out my window, feeling calm and relaxed for the first time in two days. _'...Too bad Vaati couldn't stay to watch it with me though...I wonder if he gets the same view from his house.'_ I thought and then frowned, scratching my head thoughtfully.

I'd been thinking about Vaati a lot lately, and not in the same negative manner as when I first met him. It was almost as if I wanted him around more now; like I could only feel safe unless he was with me. I left the window and flopped down on my stomach, burying my face into my pillow. My mind was a sea of confusion at the moment and it was beginning to give me a headache. _'Am I actually starting to like Vaati, or is my silent streak driving me into insanity...?' _He thought as he rolled over and stared at the ceiling. 'I still can't believe he actually protected me against Ganon like that...I wonder if they'll still be friends when this is over.' He thought and then suddenly gave a small lurch forward, a terrible vibe suddenly shooting through his body.

_'Whoa...what was that just now? I just got a bad feeling...like something's not right.'_ I thought with a frown and then stared out my window from my spot on the bed. It was dark outside now and ever since the sun had gone down, that feeling had stuck to me like a magnet and wouldn't go away. _'….What the hell could be wrong? ….It can't be anything here since Zelda and grandpa are both okay. Then is it...Vaati?'_

As soon as the older boy's name crossed my mind, the vibe grew even stronger and I leapt up and off of the bed, rushing down the hall to Zelda's room. When I reached her door,I pounded on the door frantically and when she answered confusedly, I grabbed her arm and started tugging on her hard. "Link? What is it? What's the matter? Is something wrong?" She asked, and I nodded swiftly, running into her room to glance around for a certain book. She watched from the doorway as I found her yearbook from the previous year and began flipping through pages, hearing my grandfather come in.

"Zelda? What's going on? Is there something wrong with Link?" He asked worriedly. She shrugged, glancing over to me. "I don't know. I asked and he nodded, then rushed in and ran for the yearbook." She said, still confused. I heard grandpa walk over and kneel next to me, placing a hand on my shoulder. "What is it Link? What is it you want to say is wrong?" He asked. My eyes lit up as I found the pages with the Juniors, searching for the one I wanted. _'No...no...no...ha!'_ I thought as my eyes found him; the picture was black and white, but there was no mistaking the confident smirk and those odd markings on Vaati's face.

I looked up into grandpa's eyes and then back down to Vaati's photo, pointing urgently to it. He studied my troubled expression and then looked down at the picture, slowly connecting the dots. "...Vaati's in trouble?" He asked and I immediately nodded, hopping up to my feet, then looked at Zelda with a pleading look. We just HAD to go and help him before something unspeakable could happen! Zelda gave me a frown and then sighed, smiling. "Well Link...if you really feel that he needs help, then...I guess I can play along for now." she said and I smiled, scrambling to my feet and giving her a tight hug. It looks like she really did understand...if only for a few hours.

Behind me, I heard grandpa stand up and move closer. "Well then, if we're going to go looking for him, then we'd better get going." He said softly. I snuck a glance up at Zelda and saw her shake her head. "No, gramps. You're too old to be out at night in autumn weather. Link and I can go looking for him. Who knows? Maybe he'll end up coming back here and if he does, then we need someone home," She said and then looked down at me. "Well Link, let's go."

I gave her a nod and then the two of us immediately rushed for the front door to find the high school Senior, whom I was certain needed serious help.

**Vaati's POV**

_'Looks like I ended up crawling after all...'_ I thought as I slowly made my way down the side walk on my hands and knees. After ten minutes of walking, I'd come to the conclusion that I was using up too much of my energy and gone with the idea of crawling. He'd really let me have it this time if I had to resort to crawling like a little toddler. "Maybe I should try shutting up? ….Nah. That's no fun." I said to myself, trying to keep my spirits up; not that it was actually working. Having a ridiculously sick sense of humor didn't do a person much good if it was being used on whomever is using it.

I stopped for a few seconds to catch my breath and then continued my crawl, well aware of the fact that my vision was beginning to falter. "...Ugh...everything's getting blurry...Looks like I'm not going to make it..." I said bitterly as I stopped again, my limbs shaky not only from exhaustion, but also from the mildly cold air blowing on me. Lowering myself to the ground, I closed my eyes and nearly feared the worst for myself as I was sliding back into unconsciousness...if it weren't for what happened next.

"...aati...Vaati! VAATI! Here you are!" I heard and my eyes opened slowly, glancing up to see not only Zelda standing there, but a worried Link as well. I could also see a little relief in his eyes; probably happy that he found me. "Gosh, you don't know how long we've been looking for you! ….Yeah sure, maybe just a few minutes, but still!" She said as she and Link tried helping me stand. I would have hugged her if I, one didn't hate the very ground she walked on and two wasn't in so much pain.

As soon as my arms hit their shoulders, I cried out so loud that it could have been mistaken for a shriek. How embarrassing, but that wasn't important right now. "Oh no...what happened to you?" she asked and I just gave her a glare that said 'Don't ask, just help.' before giving a wince and hissing in pain. That set her straight and she immediately pulled out her cellphone. "Okay, okay! I'll get help. Just stop glaring at me like that." She said and with a violent flinch, that was the last thing I heard before blacking out, the sight of Link's frightened face and his mouth forming my name embedded into my mind.

?

Chu: So...how did you like it?

Demi: -is being hugged by Noé- It stunk on ice.

Mo: Actually...it looks like you're leading up to a crucial moment, I liked it. And tell them what you told me!

Chu: Okay, okay! Depending on how I feel about it, Link may ACTUALLY talk in the next chapter!

Noé: That's EXCELLENT Ms. Chu! I can't wait!

Demi: ….Will someone get this moron off of me!

Chu: No! So deal with it! Okay everyone, if you enjoyed that, R&R!


	13. Chapter 12

Chu: Ahhh, back again in another chapter. And that's not the only thing we're back in.

Mo: We're back in school now too! Hahahahaha!

Noé: Awesomesauce!

Demi:...Feh.

Chu: Oh quit whining! Just because I'll be a little busy doesn't mean I'm not going to have time to work on the story, ya know. And sorry for the wait everyone. Getting back into the swing of things took longer than we thought.

Demi: Whatever. Just give the people what they want and get back to your art.

Chu: Fine. Mo, it's your turn to do the disclaimer!

Mo: YAY! Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters.

?

**Normal POV**

Trapped in the darkness of his mind, Vaati was running. He didn't know what or who he was running from, just that staying put was a terrible idea and so he ran as all sorts of insults were thrown at him.

_'Worthless...smart-mouthed...lair...asshole!' _

The words just kept flying at him from every direction and eventually took on the shape of people he knew. They did nothing to help, in fact, they continued with the insults.

_'You call yourself my best friend! What a two-faced bastard you are. Saying one thing and doing the opposite...you just can't be trusted!'_

_'I'm not going to let a monster like you hurt my brother! He's gone through enough pain in his life; he doesn't need you adding more!'_

_'Tch...you can't even take a beating without passing out...you talk tough, but when it's time to act you can't even back it up. How pathetic.'_

Their words stung even more than before...because he knew it was true. Everything they said was completely true. He, Vaati, was a two-faced, pathetic, untrustworthy monster; the damage done to Link was proof of it. _'But wait...that wasn't you...and even if it WAS your fault, at least you're trying to fix it now.'_ He thought to himself and then nodded._ 'Running away isn't going to solve anything. And Link still needs you to help him; how will you do that in the corner of your mind?'_ His subconscious told him and with a small jolt, he slowly returned to the world of the living. Almost immediately, he was met with a blinding white that could only mean that he was in a hospital, and a voice he hadn't heard in a while.

"VAATI!"

**Ganon's POV**

When my cellphone rang earlier today, I could hardly believe my eyes when I saw that it was Vaati calling me. _'Odd...he said he wasn't speaking to me until that...brat felt better.'_ I answered it against my better judgment and gave a loud and obnoxious sigh.

"What is is Vaati? I thought you said you weren't speaking to me for now." I said, making sure to sound extra sad and irritated. Imagine, if you will, the look on my face when instead of hearing Vaati's voice, I heard Zelda's.

"Erm...Ganon, it's Zelda. I know we hate each other with the passion of a thousand suns and everything, but right now I really need you to listen to what I'm going to say." she said and I blinked confusedly. She really did sound serious so I gave a small nod that she wouldn't see before answering. "Alright."

She gave a heavy sigh and I could tell that this was something serious. "Okay...I really just don't have any other way to tell you this, but here goes; I'm at the hospital with Link...Vaati...we found him on the street looking really beat up and...he's not doing too well...actually, he's been unconscious for about two hours. I thought if anyone should know about this, it should be his parents, but..." she said and actually sounded sad for him without knowing what was going on; I was on the opposite side of that pole.

Vaati's father had finally snapped and taken out all of his anger on him. It wasn't as if it hadn't happened before: normally Vaati did something that his father didn't like and would get "punished" for it. He'd end up with a few bruises and scars, but that was the most that ever happened. For Vaati to be unconscious and in the hospital...he must have shown emotion for the first time in a while. He'd never opened his heart to anyone but me and now with that blonde pest around, he was hurt. He was seriously hurt and what made it worse was that he didn't want to see me.

_'But just because he doesn't want to see you doesn't mean you shouldn't go in the first place.'_ I thought and with a nod, finally answered Zelda. "I'm coming down there. I don't care what you say. I'm coming anyway. If you're scared I'll do something to your runt of a brother then take him and leave." I said and immediately hung up before the girl could say anything else.

Vaati was unconscious...AND beaten so badly that he was in the hospital. He clearly needed me; as much as he didn't want me around at the moment, he needed me to be there for him. With a final nod, I stood and rushed out of the house, determined to make it to the boy I loved before anything else could happen to him.

?

_'Made it...'_ I thought and then walked carefully and quietly into his room, almost tearing up at the sight in front of me. He was clearly breathing on his own since there was a lack of an oxygen tank, but for all I know, they could have removed one earlier. All the bruises and scars on his face alone were enough to make me rush to his side and stare.

I didn't stare at him out of pity, but out of regret. Regret for actually listening to him and staying away like he told me to do instead of staying so I could be there to prevent it. _'Damn...'_ I thought and then took a look around the painfully white room. There was no sign of Zelda or her brother; the blonde idiot must have actually done the smart thing and taken him away from here. _'Vaati...you look so helpless like this...I wonder if you'd care if...'_ I thought, leaning down and stopping a few inches from his face.

As much as I would have liked to steal a kiss from Vaati, I would have preferred it if he were awake and had the same feelings for me as I did for him. Hey, I may be a bully, but I do have SOME honor! I sighed and then moved away from him, seating myself in the corner of the room while watching his unconscious form. I don't know how long I was sitting there, but the second his eyes opened, I leaped up from the chair, shouting his name. "VAATI!"

Vaati POV

As I layed there in the hospital bed, staring at what was supposed to be Ganon, I simply couldn't bring myself to believe that he was actually there. I blinked several times as he came better into focus and frowned, squinting with a frown on my face as if I expected him to disappear. When he didn't, I realized that Ganon was really here with me and almost smiled. Almost.

'_Ganon actually came here? Even after I said all those things to him. What a friend….I should probably apologize….'_ I thought and then looked around the room for some sign of Link or even, dare I say it, Zelda of all people. Anything to make my vulnerable state not so awkward than it already was. I opened my mouth after pushing all thoughts of an apology from my mind and asked him, "Where are Link and Zelda?"

His face immediately fell and grew angry as he looked down at me. He swiftly looked away before replying. "I don't know. Nor do I care," He answered sharply, returning his gaze to my face. "I told Zelda that I was coming down here regardless of what was going to be said to me. THAT is how much I care." He said as if he were trying to convince me that what he'd said earlier was the truth. Trust me, no one could say all of that to someone the way he did and possibly be lying...unless they were a really good actor.

I gave a gentle sigh and reached up to grab my head; it had been bandaged on one side, good thing too because it felt like lead. "Ganon…about what I said earlier….I meant every word of it, it just…..I don't know how to deal with this right now. I'm sorry I was so rude about it to you; and thanks for coming down to see me." I said, trying to smile, but I just couldn't manage it.

He stared at me for several long moments, saying absolutely nothing although I could tell that he was mulling over what I said. He nodded a few times and wrung his hands with a sigh. "Okay…I guess the important thing is…. you're alive and…mostly well." He said with a smirk. I smirked back and held up my fist to him. He held out his own and we bumped fists, making up in way.

He turned to leave and then turned to look at me with a grin on his face. "You'd better get better soon." He said and I nodded. "I'll work on it." There was a mutual nod between us and then he left. When the door closed I gave a sigh and turned away. '…..What's going to happen now? I'm injured beyond belief because of my own father so I can't go back to that life...I just don't know what to do anymore...' I thought and closed my eyes to think for a few minutes.

I gave a twitch and then opened my eyes as I heard the door to the room suddenly creak open slowly; I must have dozed off for a bit. Turning to face the door, my eyes widened as I saw Link standing on the other side and peeking inside. He stared at me silently with those blue eyes of his and all I could do was smile. "...Hey there, Fairy Boy," I said softly, watching as he opened the door a little more. I held out my arm to him, inviting him onto the bed with me. "Come on in. I won't bite." I said and he slipped inside the room and onto the bed next to me.

I wrapped my arm around him and hugged him gently to my body, just enjoying his presence. _'Maybe I really do love Link after all...every time I'm near him, I can't help but want to hug him and never let go...'_ I thought, then looked down at the small blonde boy and was met with his gaze. There was a question in his eyes and I could tell that he wanted to ask me something; just that he couldn't at the moment. "If there's something you want to say, now's the time to say it." I said to him and he gave a tiny flinch; it was small, but I felt it given the fact that I was hugging him.

Silence.

I frowned and turned away from him, unable to look him in the eye anymore. What if he never spoke again? It had only been one or two days, but it felt like a lifetime had gone by the last time I'd heard his voice. I missed hearing that little kid voice that was still trying to mature into that of a man's. I gave a flinch of my own when I suddenly felt wetness on my face along with the touch of a soft hand.

I was crying.

I was actually crying and in front of Link too! I turned to look at him, wondering if he thought any less of me than he already did and all I saw was the face of a young boy who was trying to understand. And then he shocked me by leaning up and touching his forehead to mine. Even more shocking was what happened next.

"...Please don't cry Vaati..."

And then I immediately crushed his lips to mine with this thought in my head. _'He spoke...'_

?

Mo: YAAAAAAY! LINK SPOKE!

Chu: -giggles- yeah, he spoke. Hey guys, sorry it took so long to get up. LOTS AND LOTS OF WORK THIS YEAR TO DEAL WITH!

Demi: -.- …. -sighs- Yeah, yeah...whatever. You're better off not writing this crap anyway.

Noe: Demi! Don't be mean to Chu-san! She's doing her best!

Chu: Yeah! Oh! Mo and I would like some help from you guys. One of our friends made her a mini purple lion and she hasn't named it yet. So she requested that I ask you, the good readers, to help her out with this task! It would be so nice if you guys would help her. Okay? Okay! R&R!


	14. Chapter 13

Chu: Aaaaaaand, we're back!

Noé: YAAAAY!

Demi:...Feh.

Mo: -flipping through pages-

Chu: Oh yeah, Mo's looking through your name suggestions. She really likes them. Ah, when do you think you'll make the decision?

Mo: Ummm...give it 'til next chapter.

Chu: Okay! Demi, do your job!

Demi: -sighs- Fine. Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters, or songs.

?

**Normal POV**

Vaati gave a light sigh as he finally walked out of the hospital after a couple of days. His head was still killing him and he had many scars and bruises, but he was still happy to finally be leaving this place. _'Just a few days rest and I'll be fine, huh? Okay...not very likely to get that at home so...'_ he thought to himself and was then shocked when he suddenly was tackled gently. "Vaati! You're okay!" He heard and then winced, reluctantly pulling Link's arms from around his body.

"Ribs, Fairy Boy. Ribs!" He said, rubbing his sides, the small blonde in front of him, stepping away. "Oh, sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." He said, giving Vaati a sad puppy-dog face. Vaati sighed through his nose at the cute look and ruffled Link's hair gently. "It's okay. Not like you knew." He said with a nod, reaching up to rub his head. They'd given him military strength pain killers for both his ribs and his headache; the rest was up to him. Vaati had luckily gotten out with only a few bruises on his sides and a killer headache; most likely pulling a quick recovery because of the blonde cutie right in front of him.

Ever since he'd gotten back the will to speak, Link had visited and stayed with him from beginning to end of visiting hours, gluing himself to his side and chatting almost nonstop about his day and what he'd done. It was a big change from the cynical teen he'd known before. And apparently, chemistry had gotten rather boring for him without the older teen next to him; quite the surprise for Vaati. Although, one subject Vaati brought up caused periods of silence; whenever he asked Link about his attackers, the boy would freeze with fear and anxiety in his eyes and remain silent until Vaati changed the subject. Seems that they would still have to work on that one too.

For now, Vaati would have to simply bask in having Link talk his ear off; which he was doing now. "- I swear! She wouldn't stop bugging me about coming to get you! "He can get home on his own! You don't have to follow after him all the time like a shadow!" she said, and then I told her to bug off and find someone else to harass!" Link said with a tiny laugh. Vaati gave a chuckle of his own as they made their way to Link's house. "That reminds me, Vaati," Link started and then turned to look at the older boy. "Exactly what are you going to do? I hope you're not thinking of returning home with that...monster of a father..." He said hesitantly, watching his face for a reaction. Vaati sighed and glanced up at the sky. That was a good question; what _was_ he going to do?

?

**Vaati's POV**

As blatantly obvious as it was, Link definately had a point with that statement. My father was a monster. There was no way I could go back and live that life after he'd doe his worst on me. That probably wasn't even his worst; might have been just a warm-up for another time. 'Damn bastard...too bad I can't get social services on his ass...' I thought as we came to Link's front door.

"Well, Fairy Boy, this is where I leave you." I said and then turned to walk away, only to feel fingers close around my wrist. I turned to look at Link and then blinked. He gave a light frown and tugged me back towards his house. "No, why don't you come in and relax for a little while? I mean...you walked me all the way here and now you're about to take off when you should be resting. Now come on! Fairy Boy won't take no for an answer!" He said, pulling the hesitant teen, or me, into the house.

I gave a slow blink as I realized that Link had used the nickname I gave him; guess he accepted that that was something I was definately not giving up when it came to what I was calling him. Either that or he'd actually taken a liking to me; which could either be good or bad depending on how someone were to look at the events leading up to this moment...which meant I was going to have to try really hard to _NOT_ kill Zelda.

I gave a tiny chuckle and ruffled his blonde head gently. "Alright, you win. But only because you're so cute." I said, loving the blush that crept onto his face. "W-Whatever pervert." He said and let go of me as Smith entered the foyer, smiling as he saw me. "Ah. Nice to see that you're back on your feet, Vaati." He said with a nod. I tilted my head in respect and shrugged. "Well, what's left of me is anyway, " I said, looking down at Link, then back. "If it weren't for Link here, I'd probably still be in that hospital bed." I said solemnly as Link moved to stand next to his grandfather.

"Grandpa, I'm worried. Vaati's strong, but not so much in this condition...he doesn't stand a chance if he goes home now...or ever again. Can't he please stay with us?" I heard him ask, shocked that Link, the second to last person I suspected would never even _think_ of letting me live with him, was asking this! He really wanted me to stay! Smith seemed as surprised as I was and stared at the boy with widened eyes. "...Link..." He started, trailing off. Probably didn't know what to say about this.

Link gave an almost helpless look, moving over to me and then grabbed my arm gently. "Please, grandpa? I'll take care of him myself and everything until he gets better!" He said, looking up at me, then at his grandfather, who looked quite worn out. Finally the old man sighed and gave him an understanding smile. "Alright, he can stay. But only if_ he _wants to." He said, giving in. Link nodded and then looked up at me, silently begging.

Now if it had been anyone else, I most likely would have popped them across the head and been done with it, but this was _Link_. And right now he was giving me what was probably the most adorable puppy-dog eyes I'd ever seen._ 'Damn him __**and**__ his cute face! Argh! I hate it when the cute ones do this...Why did he have to be so friggin' adorable! ...Still, he's got a point...I guess it couldn't hurt to stay until I graduate or something...' _I thought and then nodded. "Alright, Fairy Boy, I'll stay." I said and he grinned, then actually hugged me. _Link_ was hugging _me_! ...In front of his grandfather. I blanched at this and then scratched my nose as the old man laughed at the display. "Alright, since he's staying there's a call I need to make. Show him to the guest room Link." He said, shuffling into the kitchen.

Link nodded and then grabbed my hand, tugging me towards the stairs. Why am I swooning over him like a lovesick schoolgirl? I'm supposed to be the seme, damnit! I sighed, letting him pull me up the stairs. 'He seems eager to get me settled...I doubt that'll happen without my things from home though...crap! Things from home! That thing I wanted to give to him...I ended up leaving it at home...FML! Well...maybe not at the moment; I was still getting to spend at least some time with him.

"Here it is." He said, stopping infront of an open door. I took a peek inside and saw the plain bedroom, moving around silenty._ 'I can't believe I miss my room at home...but it'll do.' _I thought, then turned when I suddenly heard shouting in the hallway. Moving silently, I poked my head out of the room and made, what I'm sure, was a face of disgust when I saw the evil blonde witch known as Zelda standing there shouting at Link.

"-no WAY am I going to let you torture yourself by letting him stay here! He could rape you in your sleep!" She shouted, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"I lock my door at night, Zelda! And Vaati wouldn't do that! Despite what you think of him, he has a lot more honor than you've been giving him credit for!" Link shouted back, defending me from her.

He was actually defending me? Zelda couldn't believe it either and took a step back, staing at him. "Wait, Link? Are you actually defending that dirtbag? He's been torturing you since the first day you met! How can you just leap to protect someone like him?" She said angrily as Link shook his head. "He did do all those things, but you seem to be forgetting something...he also saved my life. And I owe him for that, which means that you owe him too. So stuff a sock in it and deal with it." He said, leaving her with nothing to say for once.

After a long moment, she finally spoke; quietly for once. "O-okay, Link. I'll put up with him if that's what you want." She said and then, giving me a tiny glare, quietly stormed off to her room. Link sighed and then turned, finally noticing me. "Oh...did you hear all that?" He asked with a nervous smile. I simply nodded, moving forward and placing a light kiss on his forehead. He sighed and then nodded. "You're welcome." He answered back to my silent thanks and the two of us simply enjoyed that moment in the hall.

?

**Link's POV**

Apparently grandpa had called the police and told them the details, because about an hour and a half later, they showed up with Vaati's things. Another fourty-five minutes and Vaati was completely moved into the guest room. He seemed more comfortable in it now and I was happy knowing that he was happy...well, as happy as you could get after being the hospital and moving in with a bunch of strangers.

The day passed on without much happening; Zelda was in her room sulking, Grandpa was doing whatever it was that he was always doing ( Hey, I love him, but even I don't keep up with what it is he does during the day.), Vaati was in his room adjusting, and I was reading while laying on my bed. It was only when it started to storm that night that I freaked out.

It was already raining by the time I was nice and peaceful in my comfy bed when I heard the first rumble of thunder. Even if it wasn't very loud, it still made me sit up and wait for something else to happen. After that, a flash of lightning struck and I leapt at least five feet in the air when it was followed by a sudden crack of thunder. I'd always been particularly "sensitive" when it came to loud sounds and bright flashes of light, so you can probably figure out that to me, a thunderstorm is equivalent to the Boogeyman and a two year old.

Cowering like the punk I was under the sheets, I flinched as soon as another flash cut across the sky and another crack of thunder followed._ '...Damn storms...' _I thought bitterly, only to regret it when possibly the loudest crack yet roared across the sky._ 'I'M OUT OF HERE!' _I thought and immediately leapt out of bed, dashing to the room of the first person I could think of; Vaati.

Knocking frantically on the door, I was practically waiting for the thunder to give me another piece of its mind when he finally answered. I must have woken him up from a good sleep, because he looked like he'd literally crawled out of bed to the door. He looked like he was going to give me a piece of his own mind when I guess he saw how distraught I was. Nodding, he grabbed the back of my head and lightly pushed me in. "In ya go, Fairy Boy." He said with a sigh, then shut the door.

I calmed down a little at the sight of him in nothing but a pair of pajama pants and a black t-shirt, but then found myself leaping towards him and wrapping my arms around his torso when the thunder decided to remind me that it was still storming and that it was STILL. THERE.

"Ahh...I get it now...astraphobia..." I heard him mutter. He gave my head a light pat and then guided me to the bed. I swiftly ducked under the covers with him right behind me. "Hey, hey. It's alright." He said as I clung to him again. Petting my head, he wrapped an arm around me and kept my face against his chest to keep me from seeing the lightning as it flashed by. Soon he began humming softly and I think he even started singing; I couldn't tell because I was already mostly asleep thanks to him, but I did catch the last little bit before I fell asleep.

"Come with me, take my hand,

I will make you understand,

See with your very eye,

You'll find that it's I,

Am the one, standing tall,

Mimicking a waterfall,

I am the song,

Of storms...G'night, Fairy Boy..."

?

Chu: And that's the end of that chapter, after a LONG writer's block!

Mo: Wow, song of storms! ^.^

Chu: Seemed appropriate for this chapter. And Vaati's singing it softer and slower than in OoT.

Demi: ...Hmmm...even I have to admit, it was pretty damn good.

Chu: YAAAY! Oh, so when should you have a name ready?

Mo: Ummm...maybe next chapter or the one after.

Chu: Kay! R&R everyone!


	15. Chapter 14

Chu: Aaaaand, next chapter! Yaaay!

Mo: Still can't believe that Link's afraid of thunderstorms.

Chu: Well, I had to get him in Vaati's bed somehow...that's not to be taken in the wrong way.

Demi: Riiiiight.

Chu: Noe', it's your turn to do the disclaimer now.

Noe': Kay! Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters, or songs.

?

**Normal POV**

The next day when Link woke up, he rolled over and stared up at the ceiling for a few moments, remembering everything that had happened last night_. '...Vaati sang me to sleep..he's got a nice voice.'_ He thought, sitting up with a yawn to stretch himself out. He looked to the side and noticed that the purple-skinned youth was no longer next to him.

"Huh? Where is he?" He said outloud to himself, crawling out of the bed cautiously._ 'I expected him to still be here...' _He thought, opening the door and walking out into the hallway.

Immediately, his nose was assaulted by the smell of breakfast. "Mmm...something smells good..." He muttered and then made his was downstairs to the kitchen...only to get the shock of his life when he saw Vaati standing at the stove cooking!

The elder teen turned around after sensing a pair of eyes on his back and smiled at the blonde. "Oh, hey there, Fairy Boy." He said with a nod, turning back to the food. Link moved forward quietly until he was sitting at the table and watching Vaati. "...You're cooking..." He said, stating the obvious as Vaati nodded, moving the food onto plates. "Yes? And? I cooked all the time at home." He said, walking both a large and small plate over to Link, then moved back to the stove after setting them in front of him.

Looking down at what was in front of him, Link was amazed to see blueberry pancakes, eggs and bacon, and toast with jelly sitting on the plates just waiting to be eaten. "Wow...thanks Vaati." He said, looking up and watching the teen sit in front of his own breakfast.

Vaati gave him a shrug and leaned back, munching on a piece of bacon. "Consider it a thank you for taking me in. Now dig in, pipsqueak."

Link pouted and rolled his eyes. "I'm not that short." He muttered and then took a bite of pancake. No words could describe how amazing it was to have something so delicious in his mouth. "...Wow...this tastes great!" He said and began shoveling food into his mouth as Vaati laughed. "Well thanks. I've had lots of practice..and slow down, you'll choke!"

Link nodded, and inhaled the rest of his breakfast more carefully and then turned his attention to Vaati when he suddenly remembered..."IT'S WEDNESDAY!" He shouted at the top of his lungs, leaping out of his seat. "What time is it!" He asked, startling Vaati, who sighed calmly. "It's near noon. Don't worry, Smith knocked on the door and said we don't have to go to school today."

Link paused and thought about what Vaati had just told him for a moment. "Huh?"

Vaati smiled at his questioning look and gently, sat him back down. "I can't go to school while I'm in still pain and Smith told me that he had errands to run today; also that he had to force Zelda to go to classes. And, if I remember correctly, you told him yesterday that you'd take care of me." He said with a smirk, watching Link's face turn red. "W-well...yeah, I guess I did say that...didn't I?" He asked as Vaati gave his forehead a light knock.

"Yes, you did. Now wake up and help me do the dishes and we can do something fun. I'll wash and you dry." Vaati said gently, gathering the dishes and moving to the sink.

**Link's POV**

I followed Vaati to the sink, quietly standing next to him with a soft dry towel as clean, wet dishes were handed to me. "...I never thought you could be so motherly, Vaati." I said as I dried the dishes handed to me, slightly amused. He looked amused himself and snuck a small glance at me before returning to his task.

"Yes well, you get used to it when you're left to be the only one who takes care of the house. I had to do all the domestic work once I was old enough to know what an allowance was, but didn't know what it looked like. So doing stuff like this without reward comes easy. " He said with a small frown. I quickly sensed that his mood was darkening and decided to change the subject. "So what are we going to do today?"

His mood brightened with the subject change and he tilted his head slightly upward. "Let me think on it for a minute or two." He said with a smile and then there was more silence...until he started to whistle. The tune he was whistling was the song he sang last night, only a bit faster.

Gathering my courage, I decided to ask. "Hey Vaati, was that song you sang last night the same as what you're whistling now?"

His eyebrows lifted in surprise as he looked at me, nodding. "Yeah, it is. I thought you were sleeping by that time..." I gave a shake of the head and then questioned him further. "Where'd you learn it?"

This question is where his mood really darkened and he was quiet for quite a while before answering me. "...It's called Song of Storms and I learned it...from my mother.

After he said that, I immediately silenced myself, but he kept talking.

"I used to be afraid of storms, just like you. And whenever there was a really bad one, my mom would sing me to sleep with that song. It always worked like a charm." He said, a tiny smile appearing on his face; no doubt remembering the time he spent with his mom.

I got a little braver and decided to speak. "...What happened to her? I've never heard you mention her..." I said as he shook his head, bending over his work at the sink. "I dunno...I was too young to remember. I guess it was one of those there today gone the next type of things. All I really do remember is a lot of yelling." He said, a faraway look in his eyes.

_'I feel terrible...I mean, I know it wasn't my fault, but I somehow triggered this with all my questions...' _I thought, then looked down at the soapy water. I took another look at Vaati and then back, a sly smile on my face._ 'Time to lighten up the mood.' _I thought and then put my plan into action.

**Vaati's POV**

**SPLASH!**

There I was reminiscing about my mom and then before I knew it, my entire face was assaulted by soapy water.

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL!" I shouted, trying to clear my face of water when I heard Link laughing his ass off. Shaking my wet head, I turned my eyes on the little blonde and he was indeed, on the floor rolling around and laughing at me.

That little sneak.

I smirked slyly and then , grabbing a cup, I filled it with water and tossed it on the hysterical boy. He immediately squealed and leaped up, shaking his head and looking at me confusedly. "Hey! That was an unfair attack!" He said with a pout. I just chuckled and rolled my eyes. "I'm only getting you back for the equally unfair attack you gave me."

He frowned and marched over to the sink, grabbing his own cup; I could sense what would happen next. "Now, Link. Don't you even think abou-!" I started, getting cut off as I was once again splashed with water. Flinging my hair out of my face, I gave him a playfully murderous look. "Okay, you just asked for it." I said simply. With a tiny squeak, he was out of the kitchen with me chasing right behind him.

?

About an hour later, we were on the floor of my room with me sitting on top of his chest, tickling the hell out of him. He was underneath me, laughing like a maniac until... "OKAY, OK-HAHAHA- KAY! I-TEEHEE- SURRENDER!"

I paused and then gave him one extra surprise tickle to the ribs before stopping. I waited patiently for him to catch his breath and then rolled off of him, taking the spot next to him to stare at the ceiling. It was quiet except for the sound of our breathing and a few seconds later I heard him speak.

"...Hey, Vaati?"

"Hmmm?"

"I'm sorry..."

This apology shocked and confused me. I turned my head to look at him and saw that he already had his eyes fixed on me. "What do you have to be sorry for?" I asked, curious to hear his answer.

"Well, it's my fault that all those bad memories got brought up. If I hadn't asked, it wouldn't have happened."

I sighed deeply and scratched my head, turning over onto my side before I answered him. "Fairy Boy, in your defense, you didn't know. You were just curious and curiosity is understandable," I said, poking his cheek to get him to smile. He did and I continued. "Besides, there were no bad memories brought up. There never are when it comes to mother."

He gave a light sigh and nodded, his smile turning into a small frown. "Still though...I'm sor-" He started, but I stopped him with a hand covering his mouth. "Hush, Fairy Boy. I forgive you already, okay?" I asked and he nodded, giving me the cue to take my hand away.

We laid there staring into each other's eyes, completely at peace with the moment we were having together. Then his eyes shined with an emotion I'd never seen in any other person. It was hard to describe...almost as if he had made a decision, but was conflicted with it. I then remembered something and sat up. _'That's right! Everything from home got brought here!' _I thought and then stood up, pulling Link with me. "I have something I want to give you, Link. So close your eyes." I said, almost too eagerly. Link seemed to think so too and gave me a suspicious look.

I rolled my eyes and gave his forehead a light poke. "It's a surprise. I promise it's nothing bad, okay?" I said, almost giving him a pleading look. He sighed and then closed his eyes, patiently waiting. After waving my hand in front of his face to see if he was peeking, I moved over to a small box. It was a jewelry box, but not an ordinary one; there was a trick to opening this one as the box itself was a puzzle and solving I was the key to opening it.

After solving the box, that's right I'm not telling how, I opened the lid and removed a silver chain, and at the end was a pendant in the shape of a fairy. Moving quickly and quietly, I placed it around his neck and then stepped back. "Alright, you can open them now."

He opened his eyes and gave me a confused look, but all I did was continually stare at his chest area. He finally took the hint and looked down, his eyes widening as he saw the pendant. I watched as he looked up at me and then down, fingering it gingerly. "Wow, Vaati…" He said with a smile. "Thanks…." I shrugged and smiled, patting his head. "I got it for you the day we went to the mall. I wanted to give it to you before I left, but I didn't get a chance to. I hope you li-OOMF!"

I was cut off when I suddenly found myself on the floor in a death hug with Link on top of me this time. "Are you nuts! Of course I like it! Thank you so much." He said and then nuzzled my cheek almost….lovingly. It actually made me blush. "G-good….I'm glad."

He moved his head to where our noses were touching and for a while all we did was stare into each other's eyes, red into blue, a comfortable silence settling over us_. __'….What kind of relationship am I trying to get into with him now…? All of a sudden, the thought of using him the way I was before doesn't seem like so much fun anymore….'_I thought solemnly, sitting up. The action made him slide down so he was in my lap and he stared up at me, looking as innocent as ever.

Would I really continue to hurt such a fragile being? All for the sake of having some "fun" before it was time for me to leave high school? So many thoughts were swimming in my head that I seemed to space out. It wasn't until I felt a light tug on my hair that I finally snapped out of it. I blinked and then looked down into the concerned eyes of Link.

"Are you okay, Vaati? You've been spacing out a lot today."

Slightly surprised by his skills of observation, all I could do was sigh and give him a tight hug. I didn't even know if I was alright myself, but at least I could enjoy having him to myself for a little while….that is, until an unwanted visitor came along.

"VAATI, YOU PERV! LET GO OF MY LITTLE BROTHER RIGHT NOW!"

Whoever is running things up there in the heavens just can't seem to stop cockblocking me…..bastards.

?

Chu: And that's the end of THAT chapter!

Mo: Wooooow! This was a pretty long one!

Chu: Yeah I know! I just kept coming up with things for it and I finally reached the end. Mehehehe!

Demi: -.- Poor Vaati, getting constantly cockblocked by Zelda.

Noé: Yeah, that's got to not be fun at all.

Chu: Yeah, well I guess that's as far as we're going this time! R&R everyone!


	16. Chapter 15

Chu: YAY! We're baaaack! And Demi's giving Mo some form of torture for some reason.

Demi: Tis punishment for not giving THE NAME OF THE LION! AND SHE NEEDS IT!

Mo: -on an elliptical- DEMI LET ME OFF!

Demi: I can't do that. It would defeat the purpose of you learning your lesson.

Mo: NOOOOO! T.T

Chu: Uhhhhhhhh...Noe, disclaimer please?

Noe: Okay! Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters, or songs.

?

*Vaati's POV*

I was not in a good mood today...not at all. I'd survived the last day out of school for my injuries quite fine. Well...except for the part when Zelda walked in on me with Link. Now the evil bitch wouldn't let me get within viewing distance of my cute little blonde.

_'Damned...evil...blonde Satan.'_ I thought irritably to myself_. 'I can't STAND her! Now when I have purely harmless intentions__ towards Link, she works even harder than ever to keep us apart. I wouldn't be surprised if she came out with a love confession aimed at him!'_ I thought and then gave a loud animalistic growl. I think I scared some Freshman girls who were walking behind me, because I suddenly heard a light gasp and a large group of them sped past me. Smart girls; they really didn't want to be around when I lost my temper.

"YOOHOOO! VAATI!"

Speaking of losing my temper, I was about to lose it in about five minutes if Majora didn't stop shrieking after me whenever she saw me today. I'd already tried ignoring her; she just didn't get the hint that I wasn't in the talking mood. Even now as she caught up and walked next to me to go to lunch. "Hey, what's the matter? You haven't said a word to me all day." She asked, as dimwitted as ever. "Nothing's wrong. I'm just not feeling social today is all." I responded quietly. There. Simple yet nice enough to let her know to FUCK. OFF. But of course she didn't take the hint and kept talking anyway.

"Oh, really? But Ganon's been missing you the entire day. Oh well, if we don't see him at lunch, then you'll surely see him during your last class, right?" She asked and honestly it was a question I didn't even bother responding to. Big mistake cause as soon as we hit the cafeteria and she realized that I wasn't going to answer, she cried out "VAAAAAAAAATIIIIIIIII! ANSWER ME!" loudly….VERY loudly. So loud that I'm sure people on the other side of the world could have heard her.

I immediately leapt away, digging my finger into my ear to get my hearing back, a twitch in my eye now. The ringing finally stopped and when I looked up, I was staring into a pair of yellow eyes that were confused, irritated, and also a little hurt. "Oh…hey Ganon." I said, righting myself . He gave a simple nod and then gave the back of his head a nervous scratch. "Hey. You eating with us today or…..well him." He said, a little anger in his voice…maybe jealousy too perhaps? I gave him a lopsided grin and shook my head. "No. I'll sit with you guys today. Besides, I'm not exactly welcome there now am I?" I asked before moving on to the table we normally used.

As Ganon talked to me from my spot across from him, I couldn't help but sneak a glance at Link. He looked positively miserable sitting next to his sister who looked more like his guard dog than she normally did. He caught my eye and smiled apologetically with a shrug, one that I happily returned. _'You'll see him next period,'_ I told myself as I ate silently. _'And __don't forget that you live under the same roof now.' _

Ganon obviously saw my little exchange with Link because he turned to see who I was busy having silent conversations with. With a soft grunt, he turned back around and frowned, crossing his arms. "Really Vaati, I don't see what's so fascinating about him. You two have absolutely nothing in common." He said as if that would cement why I should dislike Link at all. I shrugged, placing my chin in the palm of my hand. "Maybe that's why I'm so fascinated. We're different people. I have a record where he's just barely getting a taste of what the real world is like. He's an innocent soul whereas I'm…me." I said as I zoned out, yet still aware of Ganon's skeptical stare.

'_Come to think of it, Link is the first o__ne I've ever put any effort into bonding with….' _I started thinking to myself, shaking my head furiously. _'Oh goddesses, not this love thing again, damnit. Sure I maybe like him a little now, but there's no way that I love him! That….thick blonde hair, sof__t peachy skin, and those big sparkling blue eyes...SHIT!'_ I thought with a moan, slamming my head into the table a few times. I felt a tap on my back and glanced up to see Majora staring at me with a confused look.

"Uhhh, you okay, Vaati? You're acting really….bizarre. I've never seen you like this." She said, slightly hushed for once. I rolled my eyes and then sat up, my usual scowl back now. "It's nothing. Go back to your conversation or whatever." I said, obviously irritated with her; my eye still had that twitch from her screaming at me earlier. She looked slightly hurt, but I couldn't really feel any sympathy for her at the moment, especially now that I had this epiphany!

'_I…..no wait, what the hell? Did….did I just realize that I love Link?'_ I thought with widened eyes. _'Goddesses am I fucked…' _I buried my face into my hands and wasn't interrupted this time. Not even by Ganon and he seemed like he was in one of the best moods to do so at the moment.

Unfortunately, I was unable to delve any further into my thoughts and just like that it was time to go to my next class….with Link. FUCK! Normally I couldn't wait to have at the cute little blonde, but right now I really needed to stay away or I'd jump his bones. Speaking of the rapeable boy, he was suddenly standing in front of me with a small smile on his face. "Hi Vaati. I thought we could…you know, walk to Chemistry together if you wanted?"

Personally, if this were any normal situation, I'd be all for walking him anywhere, but at the present time I was sure that I'd end up shoving him into the bathroom and having my way with him. I stood up, scratching my head and gave him what I thought was a smile; though knowing the way my face works it probably ended up looking like a cringe. "Umm…gee Fairy Boy, that'd be great and all but I think...I'llwalkbymyselfinsteadokay?" I said swiftly, rushing past him.

As soon as my ass hit the stool I normally sat on next to Link, I buried my face into my arms and gave a long moan. Hey, no one said sorting out your thoughts and feelings was easy. I stayed like that until I heard a body seat itself next to me and the teacher started talking. Slowly sitting up, I willed myself to pay attention to his annoying voice or at least give off the illusion that I was. I decided to take a chance and glanced at Link; he didn't look too pleased. In fact he looked like he was about to fall over in a depressed heap.

I stayed as composed as I could during the period even though Link's sad aura was almost contagious…annoyingly contagious. As childish and wrong as this move was, I nearly ran out of the door when class was over. I couldn't stand seeing him like that even though I was the one who caused it in the first place_. 'Way to show him how you really feel Vaati…you're such an asshole.'_ I told myself, surprisingly making it through the rest of the day without having a confrontation with either Zelda or Ganon and the others. Until I get back home that is….

*Link's POV*

'_I can't believe he just ignored me like that….'_ I thought as I silently walked out of the building with my head held low. Something told me earlier that Vaati would jump at the chance to walk to class with me if I asked him to, but he said no and ran off on his own. _'Looks like that feeling I had was wrong…'_

I spent half of the day anticipating Vaati's 'yes' to my request only to be shot down as if I'd asked him to leap off a bridge or something else life-threatening_. __'And I thought he'd __really changed…I guess not.'_ I thought with a frown, refusing to hear Zelda shouting for me to wait for her. The last thing I needed was her chattering and complaining in my ear about the very person I was sulking about…..and it was exactly what she started doing when she caught up.

"Oh my gosh, Link are you okay? When I saw you just walk up to Vaati like that, I started freaking out! What were you thinking! He could have seriously hurt you and I wasn't going to be able to help that time!" She said, rambling on and on about how I could have been kidnapped or something. _'Blah, blah, blah…..'_ I thought as she continued all the way back home.

I did a pretty good job of ignoring her, but when I heard her say "He and his group could have gangbanged you!" was when I snapped. I whirled around with an angry look on my face and in my eyes, glaring viciously at her. "ALRIGHT, ZELDA! THAT'S ENOUGH! LISTEN TO ME, BECAUSE THIS IS THE ONLY TIME I WILL WANT TO EVER HAVE TO SAY THIS TO YOU! I'M SICK OF YOU WALKING AROUND LIKE YOU KNOW VAATI'S EVERY MOVE WHEN YOU DON'T! HE MAY BE A RUDE, PERVERTED HOOLIGAN SOMETIMES, BUT HE IS _NOT_ A RAPIST! BUT YOU KNOW WHAT? HE SAVED MY LIFE AND I AM GRATEFUL TO HIM FOR THAT; SO SHOULD YOU! HE'S HERE NOW, SO DEAL WITH IT!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, watching her shocked face. I calmed down a little and sighed. "Okay?"

She said nothing, but just nodded and looked past me towards the stairs. I turned around and saw not only grandpa standing in the doorway staring at me, but Vaati frozen on the stairs. He looked almost as shocked at my outburst as Zelda. I felt tears in my eyes and tilted my head down to cover them, racing past him to let it all out in my room.

*Normal POV*

Smith watched his grandson go after screaming his head off at his sister and then turned to look at Zelda disapprovingly. "Zelda, I can't believe what I just heard. Have you really been saying such things?" He asked, his stern look saying that he wanted the truth and he wanted it now. Zelda tilted her head down and gave a simple nod. Smith gave a light sigh waving her into the kitchen. "Get in here. We have a lot to talk about."

Vaati watched Zelda obey her grandfather's command and then turned his attention back to the issue at hand_. 'Link….I can't believe you've stood up for me twice after I treated you like that…'_ He thought, slowly making his way back upstairs to stand outside of Link's room. He could hear him sobbing as soon as he was close enough and hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Fairy Boy, It's me…will you let me in?" He asked, waiting patiently. After nearly thirty seconds passed, he leaned his forehead against the door. "Link, please? I have to know you'll be okay…" He said, startled when the door opened and he suddenly had a sobbing blonde in his arms. He looked down and his heart almost broke ten times when he saw the boy clutching his shirt like a lifeline.

They stayed like that until Link's sobbing calmed down after a few minutes. Vaati lightly tugged him away and held his face in his hands. "I think, Fairy Boy that the two of us have some things to discuss." He said with a small smile. Link attempted to give one back, but failed and just nodded. "Okay…."

Vaati gave a nod of his own and gently tugged Link back into the room, shutting the door for privacy.

?

Demi: -now has both Chu and Mo on ellipticals- You two are the worst procrastinators I've ever met!

Chu: Oh come ON Demi! I know it's been a while since I last updated, but you're taking this a little too far!

Demi: These people have been waiting four months for an update! You deserve punishment!

Mo: I can't breathe…..

Chu: Oh come on, Mo! It isn't that bad! Looks like Link and Vaati are gonna have a little chat about things! Whether they're taking a step forward or back will be discovered next chapter! Kay, R&R everyone!

Mo: Save meeeeee!


	17. Chapter 16

Chu: ….I know, you all hate me now, don't you?

Mo: Ehehehe….Chu's been having writer's block. She WAS going to update three weeks ago, but we were sleep deprived because of Otakon!

Demi: That's no excuse for shirking off your duties as an author!

Chu: It is if you've been running around in costume during what….100 degree weather?

Demi: You were in a large building with A/C!

Chu: A lot of good A/C does when there are thousands of other people around you…

Noe': I at least forgive you.

Chu: I knew someone here would forgive meeee. Okay Mo, do the disclaimer please?

Mo: Okay! Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters, or songs.

?

*Ganon's POV*

He was smiling _again_. I didn't know what could have happened yesterday when he left school, but whatever it was made him smile like an idiot the entire morning. And I wanted it to _stop_! _'…He looks like he just won the fucking lottery or took a happy pill for fuck's sake!'_ I thought irritably as I watched my lavender haired friend stare into space as he grinned from ear to ear.

Don't get me wrong, I love seeing Vaati happy and smiling, but not like THIS! If he was going to smile, he should make that sexy, mischievous smirk he always uses instead of this big, happy…THING on his face! _'Did he finally think over what I said to him last week?'_ I thought as I came to a hopeful realization. _'Does he…..finally like me back?'_

I felt my face heat up a little and had to cover my mouth to hide it along with the small smile that crept onto my face. The thought of Vaati liking me as more than his friend made the feeling of happiness bubble in my chest. Of course he sensed my happy mood and turned to look at me, his goofy smile fading a little. "Ganon, what's got you so happy?"

'_I've been caught….the clever little minx.'_ I thought to myself and instead of answering him outloud, I wrote him a note.

'_It's okay Vaati, I figured it out.'_

Passing it to him, I watched as his expression changed from curiosity to confusion as he wrote his answer.

'_Figured it out? What are you talking about?'_

'_I know how you feel and it's perfectly fine. I'm actually surprised that it took you such a short time to sort it out!'_

This time his eyebrows widened in surprise and he turned his head to look at me. All I did was smile and nod at him; this was the greatest moment of my life! I reached over to grab his hand, but he turned away and began writing swiftly.

'_Are you really okay with it, Ganon?'_

'_Of course I am! I thought you'd feel this way in the end!'_

His eyes brightened happily and I eagerly waited for him to finally come out and tell me even if it WAS on a sheet of paper.

'_That's great! I'm glad you're finally over this animosity you have with Link!'_

Now it was my turn to be confused. _'Why would I be….over hating Link?'_ I thought to myself and even wrote those thoughts to him.

'_You figured out that we decided to date yesterday….right?' _

And just like that both my hopes and my heart shattered into pieces that probably wouldn't have been repairable even if any real effort were put into it. _'…They're dating….!'_ I thought to myself, my entire body beginning to subtly shake with building rage. I was so enraged that I almost couldn't write back to him.

'_Oh? Have you?'_

'_Well yeah. We had a really long talk after school yesterday and….well it's not like we're officially boyfriend and boyfriend now, but we are seeing each other.'_

That would explain why he kept grinning like Jack Skellington up until now. Still, WHY DID IT HAVE TO BE THAT BRAT WHO MADE HIM SMILE LIKE THAT! The feeling of revenge took the place of the happiness that was once present. _'Ever since that little twerp came….it's been him first and me second…..forget injuring him, I want him gone!'_ I thought violently, snapping out of it when I felt a sharp tap on my shoulder.

I looked over at one of the objects of my frustration and saw him staring at me with a raised eyebrow and a frown on his face. He then looked down at my desk and following his gaze, I noticed that he'd written more and that my nails were digging into the sides of my desk. _'Shit…'_ I thought as I read what he'd written.

'_You okay? You look like you're about to explode.'_

Giving a silent sigh, I willed myself to calm down before I answered him back.

'_Yeah, I'm fine. I just had a bad night that I'm still recovering from.' _

'_Oh, okay. Well, Link and I are going to be eating lunch by ourselves, so don't wait up for me, okay?'_

My eye twitched in what I hoped was a subtle way before I just nodded to answer his note, staring straight ahead for the rest of the class. Sure, it might have been rude to do, but if I saw that smile on his face one more time, I was going to end up punching him and then going after that blonde pest myself!

Class went by a lot slower after that and when it was finally time to go, Vaati turned to look at me. "Hey, I told Link I would grab him on the way to our lockers for lunch, would you come with me?" He asked, his eyebrows rising. As I've mentioned before, I've never been able to say no to him and that was why I found myself walking slightly behind him to _his_ classroom.

We found the little twerp already standing next to the classroom door and I frowned deeply when I saw his face brighten at seeing Vaati. My expression darkened even more when he made to come over, but then he suddenly froze, looking straight at me. _'That's right, you little runt….back off….'_ I thought smugly, giving a mental smirk. Vaati looked pretty confused for a minute, then turned and looked at me.

Sighing THAT sigh, he gave my abdomen a smack, raising an eyebrow. "Ganon be nice…." He muttered loud enough for only me to hear and then walked over to the HOMEWRECKER! I couldn't help but growl low in my throat as I watched the two of them. That. Should. Be. ME!

*Link's POV*

'_He's…..still staring at me….' _I thought with what I hoped was a neutral face….it wasn't, was it? I knew it wasn't….damn me and my inability to lie to myself. "Hey there, Fairy Boy," I heard Vaati say as he got closer and I finally had a reason to look away from Ganon. I smiled up at my purple-skinned….boyfriend? ….Lover? …..We're dating, okay?

"How was class?" He asked, giving my forehead a kiss. All I could do was shrug and give a tiny grimace. "As it always is; my teacher is just so full of enthusiasm that it obviously sunk into me." I said sarcastically, making him chuckle. It was a sound that I'd grown to enjoy hearing and even made me smile a little myself. "You're so adorable." He said cheerfully and grabbed my hand, pulling me along gently. "Isn't he funny, Ganon?" He asked the titanic green boulder who started following us again. All he got from him was a grunt...this unnerved me.

I know Vaati told me not to worry about any of his friends coming after me (they already have, but I wasn't ready to tell him that), but I couldn't help but feel as if lasers coming from Ganon's eyes were shooting me in the back. I could just TELL that he hated me and had ever since my first day here. You know, if any of his glaring had been any kind of hint! Hopefully, lunch would be spent just with each other today without anyone else…

?

It was…thank the goddesses above that it was! Vaati was almost cheerful as he talked to me, occasionally taking it upon himself to feed me. _'I'm fourteen, not one!'_ I though irritably, but I really didn't have the heart to say it to his face. He hardly smiled when we weren't home and it was actually pleasant to see…a lot more pleasant than the shocked eyes I knew were STILL on us from the moment we walked into the cafeteria while holding hands!

For fuck's sake people, I KNOW when I'm being watched! Sure you're covering it up now with your talking, but I can feel stares penetrating my back! Either Vaati is just ignoring it or he really is oblivious to it because he's still talking as if nothing is going on. "….And I noticed that the entire morning went by pretty slowly without you there. I mean there was Ganon, but he was unusually quiet today..." He said, suddenly pausing for a few moments as he looked at me. "…..One second Link," He said calmly and then stood, turning to face the rest of the cafeteria with THAT glare. "THIS IS VAATI AND LINK'S ANSWERING SERVICE! _DON'T_ WAIT FOR THE BEEP; DO YOU HAVE SOMETHING TO SAY!" He suddenly shouted at the top of his lungs.

And just like that everyone was frightened into either leaving the room or turning to have real conversations while staring into their food. Vaati sighed and then reclaimed his seat next to me with a smile. "Sorry, but that has been bothering me since we got in here." He said and then patted my head. _'…If it was bothering you, why didn't you do that in the first place!'_ I thought irritably to myself; my eye had to be twitching by now! As much as I wanted to shout this at him, I decided to keep it to myself. "..Thanks. It was actually bothering me too." I said almost sheepishly, which made his eyes widen. "Hm? Why didn't you tell me then? I would have said something sooner!" Head meet table. I'm sure you'll be the best of friends!

All I could do was sigh at my…..whatever he is to me now and nod. "Yeah….I was trying to ignore it too. Looks like that didn't work." I said, startled a little as I sensed movement behind us; looks like it was time for class. "Let's get to Chemistry or our teacher will attempt to kill us again." I said and the two of us walked hand in hand to class…although I felt a tiny jab when I got the feeling that someone was STILL watching us...and they weren't exactly pleased. '_Got to ignore these things….' _

?

*Vaati's POV*

"Whoever invented the schooling system should die violently…." I said angrily to the blonde boy currently leaning against my legs as we did homework on his bed. My comment got an amused snort from him and he turned to look at me. "You're a little too late for that. The person who started this is dead already…they've been dead for thousands of years now." He said and then shrugged, turning back to his notebook. I smirked and nudged him with one of my knees to tease him a little. "I know that smartypants. I'm just expressing how annoyed I am to have to do homework again…I think spending three days out of school made me lazy. Did that happen with you?" I said with a frown as he turned around, resting his chin on my knee.

"…Well….no, not really. And I spent as much time out as you did." He said with a grin as I flicked his forehead. "Oh hush. I'm not saying it matters how long I've been out, just the workload is annoying. I feel like I have to prove that I'm smart to someone and that bugs me."

He frowned at this and moved closer, crawling into my lap. "But you are smart Vaati. Why didn't you ever put your energy into school instead of….well, bullying?" He asked quietly and all I could do was sigh and lean my forehead against his. "Because I'm not the teacher's pet type and I'd prefer to have fun. And anyway, look at me. Would you really take me seriously if I told you I get some of the highest grades in my classes?" I asked, watching him look me over. Hey, I'm not oblivious to how I look to an outsider: a punk kid who won't amount to anything because he spends his time causing trouble for other people...then there are the two birthmarks under my eyes. That's right people, they aren't tattoos; I was born looking this way.

After a few moments he shrugged and then smiled. "Well I know I would, but someone unfamiliar with you probably wouldn't," He started and then pulled me into a soft hug. "It doesn't matter though…_I_ know you're smart…you wouldn't be in three AP classes right now if you weren't."

I smiled at this and wrapped my arms around him, giving his forehead a light kiss. "Thanks Fairy Boy…you're smart too…but not as smart as me." I said cheerfully, laughing when I felt him smack my arm.

"You mean not as smart_assed_ as you!"

"Well that too."

That comment earned me a pillow to the face and that started a whole new tickle war; of course I came out as the winner. And there weren't any nightmares that night either.

?

Chu: Looks like we're moving right along with our little story here! With the way things are looking I might have to make a sequel of sorts.

Demi: You sure you've got the brainpower for that idea?

Chu: Well the plot of it is still under heavy development, but I feel like I'm really forming something worthwhile….and no, I will NOT be telling you what they said in their conversation….unless you give me hugs and cookies.

Demi: If you say so.

Mo: Also, Chu decided a few months ago to write a Hetalia crackfic. There's only one chapter for it now, but she'll be updating THAT pretty soon. Check it out if you haven't already!

Chu: HEY! It looks like we're two reviews away from our 100th! I was actually planning on doing a drawing for the 100th reviewer, but because I'm me and didn't notice or tell you, I decided that the 105th reviewer will get it. LittleGreenLover, I did NOT forget about you. My art style has changed so many times that I've gotten dissatisfied with the one you were getting, so I'll be redoing that. Okay! R&R Guys!


	18. Chapter 17

Demi: Hey there everyone and it looks like I'm in charge again this time. Chu and Mo thought everyone was going to try to kill them, so they've gone into hiding for now…..really now, Chu! Is this necessary!

Chu: Of course it is! I don't want to die and neither does Mo!

Demi: You realize that they most likely understand that killing you will result in the story never being finished right?

Mo: That would make sense if these were anyone other than people who absolutely LOVE this story!

Demi: ….Oh whatever! Anyway, Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters, or songs.

?

*Link's POV*

You know those times when you wake up from a dream and it's like you've been scared out of it with a large breath of air? Well that's exactly how I woke up just now and I was currently leaning forward into my lap trying to catch my breath_. '….What the hell kind of dream was that!'_ I thought irritably to myself and then took a look at the clock: _4:03 am. _Are you fucking kidding me?

"Ugh….I'll never get back to sleep….I knew I should have gone to bed at my usual time last night." I said, lightly punching myself in the head as punishment; I should have never let Vaati talk me into watching that movie! We were going to have words! Very, very harsh words! As a matter of fact, I'll give it to him now!

Flinging the covers to my bed back, I made my way out of my room and stood in front of his. Putting on my best irritated face, I knocked loud enough to wake him out of whatever good sleep he was having. I waited a few moments and then frowned when he didn't answer. _'That's weird….I'm the only person who ever visits his room, so he should have answered even if he was just waking up.'_ I thought and then tried the doorknob; it was unlocked! Weird…

"Vaati? Are you in here?" I called out, walking in and shutting the door behind me…I knew he wouldn't care since it was just me. I was surprised to see that he wasn't here, but his window was open. Fuck….what if he'd been kidnapped….or fell out! As soon as this thought entered my head, I rushed over to the window and stuck my head out, looking frantically for a body.

"….Fairy Boy what are you doing? And why are you awake so early in the morning?"

I immediately jumped at the sound of his voice and looked around for him, deeply confused. I heard him sigh in amusement, then flinched as a rock hit me in the head from above. "Up here." He said simply, causing me to look up.

There he was, wearing that same black t-shirt and pajama pants, looking down at me from his spot on the roof. Wait….he's on the roof. What if he falls! I panicked again and started scolding him. "What are you doing sitting on the roof! Get down from there before you hurt yourself!" I nearly screamed with worry and almost screamed again when I was suddenly yanked out the window and pulled into his lap.

"Relax, Fairy Boy. I'm perfectly safe. I've been doing this every night since before I started living here. Sometimes I just can't sleep, so I sit on the roof and watch the sun come up," He said calmly, hugging me closely…which is good because I was about to have a spazz attack! "But why are you awake too?" He asked, tilting his head as he looked at me.

I frowned and then sighed deeply, leaning into him. "I woke up from a bad dream and I knew I wasn't going to get to sleep, so I thought bothering you would be a lot more entertaining than just lying there…" I said, earning myself a whack on the head. "OWWW! What was that for!" I shouted, holding my throbbing head.

"For being insensitive! What if I'd been sleeping? What a cruel lover you are to want to wake up your SO." He said teasingly, knowing I would blush.

"S-shut up….." I said stubbornly and then looked away, making him chuckle. We were quiet for a small while before I took a chance and looked up at him curiously. He was staring out into the distance with a faraway look in his eyes….almost as if he was reliving something.

"Vaati?"

"Hmmm?"

"What are you thinking about right now?"

I felt him stiffen and then another sigh passed his lips. "…..I'm wondering….what my father's doing right about now. Where he is…if he's talking to someone…in jail….that sort of stuff." I heard him say solemnly. I frowned and tilted my head. "….Do you ever miss him?"

He was silent for a moment or two and then slowly shook his head. "No. I can honestly say that I don't. He's my dad and everything….but he never once acted like one. And besides, I don't need him. I have you now," He said softly and then looked down at me with a small smile. "That reminds me. I haven't thanked you yet." He stated, making me blink in confusion.

I yelped as I was suddenly tugged into a tight hug. "….If it weren't for you, I'd most likely be dead….You saved my life." I heard him say and then pulled away when I suddenly felt a slight wetness on my cheek. He was crying again. Laughing nervously, I scratched my head as I looked him in the eye. "Don't forget, you saved mine too. It would have been wrong for me to have not helped anyway an-"My rambling was suddenly cut off by a pair of soft lips on mine, my eye widening as I realized that Vaati was kissing me!

Somehow this time it didn't gross me out like all the last times he'd done it. This time it was unforced. Wait, when did my eyes close! More importantly, when did I start kissing him back! …..Okay, I'll admit it, kissing him felt nice this time. He lingered a moment longer and then pulled away slowly.

"Sorry I didn't give you a warning or anything, but you were rambling and I had to stop you somehow."

At this point I opened my eyes and then looked up, staring him in the eyes. For a few moments all we did was stare at each other, something we seemed to do a lot when we were alone like this. Then he simply sighed and adjusted my placement in his lap, petting the top of my head. "I don't know what it is about you, but…how can someone so….delicate make such an extreme difference in my life in such a short time?" He asked, suddenly crushing me against his chest.

Since I lacked the capacity to say anything at the moment, I gave a stiff shrug, squirming so I could look up at him and froze; he looked almost close to tears. _'He's going to cry again? He hasn't cried in a whole week….'_

*Vaati's POV*

Here I am, seventeen years old and about to cry like a five year old in front of him AGAIN! I guess being exposed to an emotional setting really had an effect on me. Staring down at the small boy in my lap, I nodded, tilting my head until our foreheads touched. "Fairy Boy…no, Link…I want you to promise me something."

He looked confused for a moment, but still nodded, listening to me closely. "I've already lost the only person in my existence to ever know me vulnerably…I couldn't stand it if something else happened to you. Promise that you'll keep yourself out of trouble," I said firmly, surprising him. "You know what I mean, right?" I asked a bit more softly, getting a smile and nod.

Nodding myself, I held out my pinky to him. "Pinky promise?" I asked, almost not getting the whole thing out before his pinky shot out to link with mine. This made me chuckle and flick his nose. "You're just too cute for your own good, you know that?" I asked and I saw he was going to say something before turning around.

Glancing past him, my eyebrows rose at seeing the sun suddenly coming up. "Wow! I've never seen the sunrise!" I heard him say and then he twisted in my arms, wrapping his arms around my neck to keep himself steadied as he watched the sun come up.

It was soon shining in our faces, but he didn't care, staring in curiosity. "It's beautiful!" He exclaimed and this comment made me take a good look at him. Somehow the sun was hitting him so perfectly that it made him look as if he were glowing; his large blue eyes were widened in awe and had a sparkle to them that just couldn't be described and I simply had to smile.

"Yes….you are."

I watched him silently as his face turned dark red and he whipped his head around to stare at me. He then pouted and hid his face against my chest. "Sh-shut up. You're so embarrassing!"

I rolled my eyes at his shyness and turned my attention to the sun, knowing that I was watching with the most important person in my life…and hoping that I was at least one of his.

*Ganon's POV*

'_If he thinks I'm going to just let him go out with that blonde brat without doing anything to stop them, he's got another thing coming!'_ I thought to myself as I glared out my window at the sunrise. Vaati loved watching the sunrise when he couldn't sleep; but that hardly mattered right now! What mattered was getting rid of that little worm ASAP! "Damnit, when is he going to call me back!"

My spoken prayers were answered as my phone suddenly vibrated. I answered and then held it up to my ear.

"You certainly took you time getting back to me."

"Shut up you brat, do you know how long it took to find another inconspicuous payphone!"

"I really don't care right now, Zant! You know what matters to me…"

"Hehe….don't like the way things are playing out, do you? Life's a bitch, isn't it?"

"Zant…don't fuck with me…I can very easily get you kicked into jail."

"Wow, like I've never been threatened by a teenager before….alright fine, I'll help you get rid of the little one. Just one question….."

"What is it?"

"….How IS my smart-mouth son doing?"

?

Demi: So, Chu has decided to come out of hiding temporarily to tell us what's next.

Chu: Hehe, I bet none of you saw Zant as Vaati's dad coming, did you?

Demi: I have to admit, that was quite the twist.

Chu: Well who else is going to be ass enough to hurt one of the good guys besides Ganon and the others?

Mo: Point made. I assume he'll be leaving soon?

Chu: Honestly? There are only about one or two chapters left. But if things keep going the way they are, I'll be making a sequel.

Mo: YAY!

Chu: Teehee! Oh, check out my profile! I'm posting a link to my DA account so you guys can see what's up so far. Also, Viochann! Check out your prize! Hope you like it! Okay, R&R!


	19. Author's Note

Hey everyone, it's Chu here. I just want to thank you all for being so patient while waiting for these last two chapters and it's great that you've stuck with me for so long. However, lately I've found myself either in bad spirits or having a constant writer's block in my head while writing. Right now, while I hate doing this, I will have to put the story on temporary hiatus.

Does this mean I will stop writing? No it doesn't; I am actually working on the next chapter now, but I will not be posting it. I'm not trying to be a tease with it, and I'm not trying to spite anyone. Too much separate work is filling my head and once I feel that I'm in the right place to post them, I will. You can count on that.

So, while you wait for the hiatus to be over, you can either continue being patient with me, or guess the ending. I love your feedback and ideas! I'd like to hear what you think will happen at the end. Maybe the fact that there WILL be a sequel can help fuel your thoughts. This one is just for fun, so either stay within a normal thought pattern or go nuts. It's all up to you.

From the bottom of my heart, I really am sorry. And thanks guys; I love you!


	20. Torturer, Guardian, Beloved Preview

Mo: Hi guys it's preview time! Wonder what she's going to show you.

Demi: Better be good. I didn't come here for nothing.

Mo: It's been a while hasn't it Demi?

Demi: Indeed it has. She's supposed to be on hiatus!

Chu: I AM on hiatus! I just thought I'd give everyone a peek into what to expect from the sequel.

Demi: Whatever.

Chu: Okay guys, this is the preview I promised you in my video, it's called...well, you read the title. Okay! Enjoy! Mo! Disclaimer time!

Mo: Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or its characters. So don't try to sue, just kidding Chu :P

?

'_It's him...it's Link,' Vaati thought with widened eyes as he stared at the back of the short male in front of him. '...His ears are pierced...that's new.' He contemplated with interest; he did indeed have pierced ears and his skin was much paler than before, he even had jet black hair now but there was no mistaking the lovely blue eyes he missed staring into everyday. They were waiting to be looked into by him again even now as they focused on the female next to him, just a few feet away._

_For a few more seconds Vaati stood there watching him with unblinking eyes as if he would disappear as soon as he took his eyes off of him. 'Should I talk to him? Would he even remember me, just do what you think you should, it's only been a few years, but I don't think he would...' He debated for a few moments and nodded, slowly walking over to the two of them. Vaati hadn't changed that much since high school, so Link should recognize him quite easily._

"_Just go and hug...no...that'd be weird. What if he doesn't know it's me!" He asked himself and then stopped, running a hand through his hair in frustration. 'If he doesn't, then apologize.' He decided and then focused back on the task at hand. "...Link." He called out softly once he was close enough for the two of them to be within hearing distance of each other...but the other boy didn't show any signs of hearing him. 'Too soft maybe...' He thought, deciding to try again. "Link," He said more firmly, a bit annoyed that he wasn't getting any reaction whatsoever from him. "Link!" He said, irritated now and grabbed his shoulder to swing him around. How surprised he was to see that not only did the shorter of the two look irritated, he also had confusion and unfamiliarity in his eyes._

"_...Noooo, not 'Link', I'm Knil," He said slowly as if he were talking to a toddler, then removed Vaati's hand. "Now that you know who I am, why don't you tell me who you are and why you're screaming at me." He demanded and then crossed his arms with a scowl._

'_...Same angry scowl. It's definitely Link...but why is he calling himself Knil?' Vaati contemplated and then realized that 'Knil' was waiting for an answer. "Vaati...but Link you know who I am. Don't you recognize me?" He asked with hope that was all but crushed when the brunette scoffed and shook his head. "I've never seen you in my life until today." _

_This comment left Vaati feeling both sad and like a fool. This was his Link. It had to be him. He was certain of it; it was certainly not pure coincidence that this boy looked exactly like the one he'd come to care about. Why would he deny it? "You're pretty cute though, so I'll forgive you for mistaking me for your "Link" friend...ugh, what kind of name is that anyway, do you know Nabooru?" He asked and then exchanged a smirk and a glance with his female friend. Vaati was ready to tear the teeth out of his mouth for mocking his own given name, then opened his mouth to give him a piece of his mind when the sound of a new voice reached his ears._

"_Knil~ There you are! You're looking positively lovely today!" _

_Suddenly some red and white mass appeared out of nowhere and slung itself over the dark-haired child's shoulders. It was the head of another, very pale-skinned boy with white hair, black eyes, and too much make-up. '...What the hell is he supposed to be, a prostitute?' Vaati though with an eye twitch. He watched with his mouth set into a thin line as this new fuck-face pulled Knil into a hug and then rub cheeks with him._

'_...He's touching Link...That bastard...' Vaati thought with a controlled face, although he was positively burning with rage on the inside. Who the hell did he think he was touching him like that! Knil didn't seem to like it either because the white-haired freak was pushed away by the face as he stepped away...closer to me. 'He still has that Link smell.' I observed with nostalgia and sighed, getting a grip when those black eyes made their way to me._

_We looked each other over from head to toe and then had what I guess you could call an epic stare down...must have been heated enough to produce electricity. Either way, we'd established a hatred for each other without even having spoken to each other yet. After what felt like an hour, he smiled. Ew._

"_Hello," He started softly, obviously trying to hide his anger. "And who might your new little friend be, Knil?" He asked a bit too sweetly for it to be comfortable._

"_Vaati," I answered back and then looked him up and down once more. Who the hell wears clothes like that! He looks ridiculous. "Let me guess, your name must be Debra. Do your friends call you Debbie?" I insulted with a smirk and raised eyebrow. Knil and Nabooru began laughing loudly as the asshole in front of me scowled. Served him right for touching my Link._

"_Of all the ABHORRENT AND DISCOURTEOUS things to say!" He shouted, dramatically throwing his arms about. "My name is Ghirahim!" He said and placed a hand on his hip, dramatically flipping his hair. 'That will teach this stuck up newbie.'_

'_Are we supposed to be impressed by that? And what the hell kind of a name is Ghirahim?' Vaati thought with an almost disgusted face, then decided to fuck with him some more._

"_Ohhhh, Ghirahim," He said, nodding wide-eyed and watching as the show-off mimicked him proudly. "Debra Ghirahim, then? No wonder you go by your last name." He threw out with another smirk which started another wave of laughter from the two on the ground and another death glare from Ghirahim._

?

Mo: I can't wait for the rest of the story!

Chu: ….I just love making fun of Debbie.

Mo: It's rather easy isn't it?

Chu: Hell yes. Fun too.

Mo: Is it time to go already?

Demi: YES! You'll get more when she writes the actual story.

Mo: Yay!

Chu: Yays all around. Okay R&R everyone! I'll see you when the hiatus is over!


	21. Chapter 18

Chu: H'okay! So, after getting out of hell week and taking some time to gather myself, I am happy to tell you that the hiatus is over!

Demi: …..Ugh.

Chu: HEY! The faster I post, the faster the story will be over.

Demi: I suppose. Whose turn is it to do the disclaimer?

Chu: Well since you're so eager, why don't you do it?

Demi: Wha-!? Fine…Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters, or songs.

?!

*Normal POV*

Link yawned for the seventh time that morning as he sat uninterestedly in his History class. _'…..That's the last time I watch the sunrise….I hope. Being awake that early isn't fun. Isn't getting up at seven early enough!? How does Vaati do it?' _He thought to himself with a deep frown. Staying awake with Vaati had its good points, but there were horrible consequences to be endured afterwards. Like, well, not going back to bed for more sleep and winding up exhausted for the rest of the day.

'_Still…that was a nice moment we had_,' He contemplated with a small smile._ '….He even called me beautiful….not that I am….I mean, it was nice and all, but I'm __**not**__ beautiful!' _

Link frowned thoughtfully as he tried to calm down his racing heart: he just couldn't shake the feeling that something horrible was going to happen today…..like it was a bad day for him to be out of the house. _'I'd say something, but why ruin everyone's day?' _He thought as the bell finally rang, signaling the end of class. Time to wait outside the door for Vaati so they could go to lunch! Maybe he'd even be able to get a little nap in….if Vaati wouldn't be mean enough to talk his ear off.

Already he was nodding off while leaning against the wall! Just a few more seconds and he would be in sweet, sweet dreamland-

**CRACK! **

"UWAH!" He screamed after hearing what sounded like a gun going off. Blinking and looking a bit more carefully, he saw a pair of hands in front of his eyes…..purple hands. Lowering his eyelids for his best annoyed face he turned his head to look up at the object of both his affections and most of his frustrations. "Vaati you twatbag! That wasn't funny!" He shouted, attempting and failing to shove the other away.

The taller boy simply chuckled and hugged him close. "I'm sorry Fairy Boy, but I couldn't let you fall asleep and then fall on your ass now could I?" He asked, giving him his trademark smirk. Link only mumbled irritably under his breath and then looked around for his boyfriend's "bodyguard". "…Ganon's not with you today?" He received a shrug and a less pleasant expression. "He wasn't in class at all today and when I tried texting him, he didn't answer. I have no idea where he is," Vaati answered with a frown and then gently took Link's hand before tugging him towards the cafeteria. "Come on you. You need sleep, so eat quickly and I'll take you somewhere quiet. We're skipping class for the rest of the day."

Link opened his mouth to protest against this, but all that came out was a yawn. "….Okay, whatever…" He mumbled, moving to lean his heavy head against Vaati's arm.

?!

*Link's POV*

Eat quickly I did and after that was taken care of, I found myself being tugged along carefully and quietly out of the school building. Without even thinking about it, I turned and promptly showed it my middle finger along with a long yawn. As if he could sense it somehow, Vaati turned around and looked at me with a raised eyebrow and a smirk. "Naughty, naughty Fairy Boy. You know better than that." He said simply before continuing to pull me along.

Following and staring at his back thoughtlessly, I frowned as the unsafe feeling came back. _'What the hell is going on with me today?'_ I thought, turning to glance behind me; something told me to look. I was glad that it did….because right now we were being followed….it was pretty ambiguous, but I_ know _when I'm being followed. It's the same as when I'm being watched….only creepier. Though I was conflicted with whether I should tell Vaati or not, I simply turned around and kept walking.

I was way too tired to start something today.

"….How did we end up at the park?" I asked when we suddenly stopped walking; all he did was look at me funny…..he's been doing that a lot today. "Wow…you're really out of it if you can't focus enough to even think about how we got here." He said in a teasingly flat voice. Frowning, I was _sure_ that I took a swing at him for that comment, so how did I end up being carried in his arms bridal-style?

I looked up at him as if that would answer my question, but he kept looking straight ahead to where ever we were going.

*Normal POV*

Vaati continued walking until he reached a large tree, carefully sitting himself against it with Link in his lap. "I'm not moving any time soon, so you can sleep now. I know you're exhausted from this morning…should have sent you off way before then…" He said, gently forcing Link's head down to rest against his chest. Link was so out of it that he hardly put up a resistance and simply let his eyes slide closed.

"…Hey Vaati?" He called and then continued when he received a light grunt. "Are you sure we won't get in trouble for this caught, but if we do then I will take all of the blame, okay?" The purple boy answered back truthfully, his tone having a serious ring to it. It was serious enough to get Link to crack open his own eyes and look up.

"You've got to be joking..."

"No, I'm not. You're still young and have plenty of time to mess up if you want. I've been fucked up since day one."

"Well whose fault is that?"

At this question Vaati stared down at Link's eyelids; apparently he'd closed them some time during their conversation and Vaati shrugged. "Yeah, but I'm serious…no matter what happens to the two of us later in life, just blame everything on me, okay? I'm used to taking punishment anyway." He offered and then waited patiently.

His response was a pair of sapphire orbs revealing themselves to him and a sweet smile that was followed with a tired nod. "Yeah, sure Vaati…whatever….you say…" Link muttered right before passing out in his arms. The purple-haired teen could only smile and watch the small blond snooze with a content look on his face. _'He looks so peaceful….I wonder…do I ever look like that when I'm sleeping?'_ He thought to himself and then leaned down, stealing a soft kiss.

Letting out a heavy yawn, he leaned back against the tree and cradled Link against his chest as his eyes slid closed. _'Can't hurt to squeeze in a nap of my own….'_ He thought and quietly went into his own dreams, unaware of the approaching danger that would destroy the happiness he'd formed with the sleeping boy in his lap.

?!

As he awoke, the first thing he was aware of even before he opened his eyes was that the soft weight that should have been Link leaning on him was gone. The second was that either the tree had somehow gotten a heartbeat and grown arms, or he was losing his mind. Taking a moment to process this, his eyes snapped open and he shoved away from whoever it was holding him. He rose to his feet and set his eyes on none other than Ganon who was looking up at him with an unreadable expression. "Afternoon, sunshine." He said almost warmly…but there was something in his voice that also put Vaati on edge.

"Ganon…I'm only going to ask you this once and if you don't tell me what I want to hear, I'm walking away from you. Forever. Now where is Link?" He asked irritably as the large teenager stood and then frowned. "I don't know where your little toy is. You were alone when I got here."

That answer not only made Vaati anxious, but it also pissed him off. "You really think I'm stupid enough…" He started, but was cut off. "YOU!? You're the reason I've done any of what I did…I tried getting him to stay away from you...I even tried confessing how I truly feel for you and you continued to just stomp my feelings into the ground! Well I'm sick of it…it's time for you to choose and if I can't have you then he can't either. I'll make sure of it.." Ganon growled out and it actually scared Vaati a little.

Here was someone who'd known him for years and had never once crossed him…now that there was someone Vaati thought of as more than a friend who wasn't Ganon himself, he was being given an ultimatum? BULLSHIT.

"You fucker…."

Apparently Ganon didn't hear him or something due to the confused look on his face.

"What did you say to me?"

"You heard me. I called you a fucker and that is exactly what you are. A jealous bastard who won't move on from someone who doesn't want you in the way you want me. Why don't you just back off and let me be happy with him!?

"Because I want _you_!"

"WELL _I_ DON'T WANT _YOU_! I WANT LINK!"

That stung Ganon more than the first time he'd been rejected and all he could do was stare at Vaati in silence.

The smaller male shook his head and then turned away. "I'm leaving. I'm going to go look for him and I am going to find him." He said with finality and began walking away.

"Vaati!" Ganon finally said, waiting for the other to stop before he continued. "…What is it about him that's so important?"

"….I love him." Vaati explained with just three simple words. And this time he didn't deny it. "Now if you'll excuse me…I'll be going to look for him." And with that last statement, he was gone.

Ganon stood there for another few minutes with tears rolling down his cheeks. _'Fine, if that's the way he wants it…'_ He thought and then pulled out his cellphone. He dialed a number and pulled himself together as he waited for the person on the receiving end to pick up. Even calming himself down, there was an angry growl in his voice with what he said next.

"Do it."

?!

Chu: Ooooh, only one chapter left and we can rest easy for a little while.

Demi: Finally, this crap is nearly over. So what happened to Link?

Chu: I am unauthorized to tell you that, you'll just have to wait until the next chapter. And even then you might not catch on.

Demi: I hate you so much.

Chu: Yes, I know. Okay, R&R guys!


	22. Epilogue

Chu: So, here we are in the epilogue…

Demi: Oh great, here we go.

Chu: It's been like THREE YEARS! And it's over! How are you not upset!?

Demi: Because you're an idiot.

Chu: Well fine. Let's do it together then.

Both: Chu does not own the Legend of Zelda series or any of its characters, or songs.

?!

*Normal POV*

Vaati sighed for what had to be the….well he had no idea how many times he'd sighed today. He'd lost count about an hour after he entered Link's room…and he still hadn't quite decided to leave yet. How long had it been since the boy who'd once occupied this room graced it with his presence? Far too long for the purple-skinned male seated on the floor and taking in the remaining essence of the young teen who had been missing for nearly a month now.

Ganon stopped coming to school; Vaati assumed that he dropped out after being told off in the way that he was. He hadn't seen him there since the day he'd been given the ultimatum that ensured he'd never see the small blond and his smile again. To hell with him then if he didn't want to face what he'd caused. All he really cared about was getting Link back where he belonged, but there was absolutely nothing he could do to make it so. _'Will I ever get the chance to tell him…..?'_ The purple teen thought and then turned to look on Link's dresser where, sitting there glinting cheerfully, was the very necklace Vaati had given him. "Heh….didn't want to wear it that day?" He asked himself and turned his gaze down to his lap as he fought back tears.

Was he crying because he missed him? He didn't know at this point, but it really seemed like a good way to relieve some of the stress he'd been carrying around. He'd been assigned to a group in Chemistry….but it just felt lonely when the person he wanted to be there sitting next to him the most wouldn't be there...it just wasn't the same, but he certainly kept working hard. It was the least he could do to make Link proud of him; he would have wanted it that way.

Speaking or thinking of working hard, he probably should begin doing his homework…but the room just seemed to keep calling out to him and who was he to ignore it and leave? Then again he could always….yes. Nodding, he got up and left for a few minutes only to come back with his bag of schoolbooks. If he couldn't leave to do his work, then he may as well bring it to the place he was drawn to.

…

It was no use….he just couldn't concentrate no matter what he did. Not even working in his room helped to at least numb the pain a little. Sighing in defeat, he stood and began wandering around the room in an absentminded fashion, looking around at Link's belongings. There wasn't even the thinnest layer of dust as Vaati himself made sure to clean the room at least once a week so it would be ready for the blond's return…but after a month of waiting, there seemed to be no point to it. Fixing a pillow that really didn't need it, he sat quietly on the bed and let out yet another sigh.

Why was he here feeling sorry for himself when Link was out there and more than likely needed him? Finding the young boy was probably a lost cause to some people, but he'd be damned if he would start thinking the way they did. Smith, although he was quite elderly, seemed to have lost his inner strength and was looking more worn as the days passed. Even Zelda, the most irritatingly protective of her brother, was looking hopeless. Link was always a quiet thing, but it seemed as if the life had flown out of the house along with him. Vaati felt as if he was the only person in the house who was still holding out for him to come back.

Standing, he made his way over to the dresser and picked up the fairy necklace. He stood there, staring at it in a contemplative manner as he slowly came to a decision. _'Link has to still be out there somewhere….so I know he'll come back soon….he just has to. Even if you give up on yourself, Fairy Boy, I'll still search and wait for you for as long as it takes…'_ He thought to himself and pocketed the necklace before returning to his work.

?!

Shivering, he hugged himself to at least have an illusion of warmth as he curled up on the bed. How long had he been trapped in this cold, dark room? He didn't know; he couldn't even tell himself what time or day it was for goodness sake! All he knew was that he wanted to go home to his grandpa, and Zelda….and especially Vaati. _'Please someone find me….I can't take it here anymore…'_ He thought sorrowfully and looked towards the door when he heard movement. At least his captor provided him with a hot meal, even if it came through a doggy door.

Retrieving the food, he ate ravenously, not caring if they'd done something to it as long as he got to eat. All he could do when it was done was stare at the empty plate silently. What now? He would wait until it was time to eat again and then he would end up staring at that empty plate too. "Should I give up on being found…?" He quietly asked himself and nearly jumped two feet in the air when he heard the door to the room open with a bang.

There stood his captor, though he had his face covered, with his hands held behind his back. "Oh yes….I do think giving up on that foolish dream would suit you best as you won't be going back there…in fact…I think it best that you forget about it altogether, don't you?" The man said in a sugary voice that held something sinister behind it as he moved closer. While he moved closer, Link moved farther away and ended up backing himself into a corner in fear.

"N-NO! VAA- -!" He was cut off when the man's arm swung and then he saw black.

?!

Chu: Well, it's finally over….and yes, I know I'm an evil authoress to leave the story with such a cliffhanger, but it's all for the sequel…plus it leaves you guys wanting more, doesn't it? Teehee!

Demi: I suppose so. You had to end it SOMEHOW for things to make sense.

Chu: Yes I did. A big thank you to everyone who supported me from the beginning and to the followers I've gathered over these past couple of years. I couldn't have gotten through this without you and your words of encouragement! To anyone who I owe art to, you can rest knowing that it'll be coming up soon! If anyone would like art or has done any, then let me know about it!

Demi: You have so many different hobbies that I question your sanity.

Chu: You will hush! Okay, see you in the sequel! R&R guys!


End file.
